Any Landing You can walk away from
by SlabKing
Summary: A Light in the sky a giant metal "bird" falling from the skies another plan by the lich to take over the lands of OOO and who is that strange Man, the one from the sky the one with piercing blue eyes and shiny golden hair who could it be an enemy to the lands of OOO or a hero. a very interesting individual but why wouldn't he, he's from another time and place He's Human
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Chapter 1: Any landing you can walk away from

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or No Mans Sky those rights belong to their respective people I am just a simple writer just trying to make a good story, so relax and enjoy the story or don't and move on to another. Also rated T and M later on in the story just to play it safe and for strong language and very graphic deaths and things like that.

Chapter 1: Any landing you can walk away from

Here We go again was all that he could think of. He was crashing…. Again, but at least this time he went down with a fight taking A few Space pirates with him seeing as they tried to ambush and by ambush he meant they came right in front of his guns and he shot them out of the sky. They had over whelmed his ship the Gypsy Danger could not hold off against so many foes at once. Knocking him out of his thoughts the onboard A.I (that he like to call Karen).*ERROR ERROR SHIP IN CRITICAL CONDITIONS ERROR ERROR ETA TO GROUND SIDE FIVE MINUTES ERROR ERROR bzbzbzbzbz ERROR*. " Shit don't give up on me now Karen" he had yelled. He had roughly five minutes to level out his ship like he did last time or he would be killed in the crash and he didn't like that idea at all. As Gypsy Danger had gotten closer to the ground he put his plan into motion. Dropping the ship into a nose dive to catch speed before roughly pulling up to avoid the ground he had succeed or so he thought, celebrating his victory to early he did not notice the spikes of iron that stuck out of the ground before it had hit his starboard engine (right side of ship) which caused the ship to skid down the mountain before stoping in a valley. He had immediately jumped out and proceeded to empty his stomach onto the ground.

"Great just Great first I get ripped of by the stupid traitor and then I get shot at as soon as I leave the station, uugh how worse can this day get". As soon as hey had finished his statement his suit responses was *RADIATION DECTED SHIELDS ACTIVATED*. "Shit might as well run a diagnostic on the ship". Scanning his ship and noticing he had everything to repair his ship he had gotten to work. "But before I start I should, toons are in order". He proceeded to pull out a a small device before pulling out another device rather slightly larger device before music had played.(the songs he listen to while repairing the Gypsy Danger are by CHON good music should give a try I recommend bubble dream)

THREE HOURS LATER

"Great finally done with all this, stupid pirate's for shooting me down, and know to start my baby back up". He had started up his ship and Karen came back online and responded with *WELCOME BACK CAPTAIN FINN MERTENS CALLSIGN BLUE DEVIL* "thanks Karen now lets get out of here". Finn had began to start up the shift and lifted off back into space. As he began his trip the pirates had returned. "great here we go again bring it on you back water planet sons of bitches". Shots were exchanged and many died (mostly the pirates) before Finn had began to be overwhelmed and decided to jump into another galaxy, "Karen start the jump NOW!"

*HYPER DRIVE COMMUNES IN 5…4…3…2… but before Finn could jump the ship was hit by a lucky shot and some noise he did not like were heard. "KAREN STOP THE JUMP!".*…1*

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt"

END CHAPTER 1

Sorry for the small chapter but they will get bigger I promise you all that until then Slab King signing off


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange new world

So I'm on with the second chapter of this story and I'm adding even more to this one

Also

Disclaimer: don't own either of the two so lets get rolling with it

Chapter 2 Strange new world

From the surface of OOO a bright light could be seen by all but was written as a sign of good luck from the heavens above but from space anybody that knew what they were looking at would say it's a wormhole being opened up by someone exiting slip space and that someone was Finn Merten.

"Shit I think I'm going to throw up again… Karen run a scan and figure were we are and, wooo"

The reason for the shock and awe from Finn was because of the sight that layer before him. A planet with a rather large chunk missing from it. "Damn that's a big ass chunk must have been a bomb or something… Karen scan the planet for any life forms and materials and any trading post". SCANNING… SCAN COMPLETE LARGE AMOUNT OF LIFEFORMS SCANED NO TRADING POST FOUND LARGE DEPOSITS OF MATERIALS ON PLANET, BACKGROUND RADIATION SCANED. CAUSE OF RADIATION UNKNOWN, RADIATION LEVELS LOW NO NEED FOR RADIATION EQUIPMENT. NINE OTHER PLANETS SCANED.

"Thank you Karen will go to this one first seeing as it's the closets"

Finn had plotted his course towards the planet near were the large amount of life's forms were situated maybe there would be someone he could speak to to figure out were the hell he was. Finn proceeded at a snails pace seeing as his ship had been damaged in the previous encounter. "Seeing as I'm going to be a while might as well read a book, Karen could you signal me when were close to the planet so I can find a nice places to land".

TWO HOURS LATER

CAPTAIN FINN WE HAVE ARRIVED. "Thank you Karen now lets find a nice place to land".

Finn had spent the next thirty minutes searching for a suitable place to land, but his entry into the planet had not gone unnoticed many people had seen this "metal bird" descend from the sky but a certain princess and gotten a better look then the rest of the people reporting in this mysteries sight. She had seen many of these "metal birds" but not like this one the other were meant for flying around the planet not coming to it. There were others that did this much larger and slower this one was a combination of both.

"Princess…. Princess Bonnible are you there?"

"Yes I'm here Peppermint Butler give me a moment I'm busy" said Bonnible, "But Princess you have a meeting with the other royalties and they'll be here in twenty minutes and you have not changed or showered in the past three days Princess". PB was right it had been three days and she was starting to not be able to stand the stench. "Okay Peppermint start the bath I will be done in a minute", "Okay Princess". She quickly wrote down what she had saw and what direction it was heading and left to shower and to attend the meeting.

Finn had finally found a good place to land his ship the and was preparing to move on foot from their seeing as he did not no what to expect from the life forms on this planet. He was currently striping from his EVA Suit because the planet had a breathable air and it gave him the chance to charge his suit (for the EVA suit the one from Dead Space 3 looked cool and it fit with the space aspect of this). He was currently rummaging through two boxes that held his gear from his time in the Galaxy Defense Force or GDF for short, but that was a long time a go before they were wiped out by Atlas… when his parents were still alive. Finn froze, he hadn't thought of his parents ever since what happened five years ago. He was Twelve at the time and already a Private First Class he was helping Marines set up medical tents on his home planet, and that was when Atlas descend from the sky and rained hell on them. They had taken down a few ships before they could deliver their payload but there were to many and planet was lost. They had held out for six days straight before Atlas decide to Gas the entire planet making it unsuitable for life. They had killed more than five billion people that day and only one survivor was left. That survivor was Finn and he would have died on that planet if it weren't for the training he received and the sheer luck of him being knocked out by those damn rust buckets and dropped into a cave. He had found and fixed up a Cargo type ship that was fitted with all the necessary items to fix the ship up. Ever since then he had been doing Jobs as a mercenary. Protecting ships or defending explores going to hostile planets that promised them riches. He'd made enough money in this line of work to afford a fighter class ship (think of the ship that was first shown in the No Mans Sky trailer the real cool one) and started taking more difficult jobs. His ground combat skills had improved as well learning from other mercenaries he had met in his travels.

He Had gotten dressed in his GDF armor which was combat boots, cargo pants tucked into the boots, a black long sleeve shirt that was cut resistance and a Built resistance vest all black with A patch that had a blue devil with swords rifles crossing. He also wore a forest color Ghillie suit due to the thick vegetation and savanna plains that he saw while looking for a place to land. He closed up this crate and opened up a different one much heavier than the first he had taken out a Mk 1 Morita Rifle and five spare clips fore the rifle and a few shot gun shells for the weapons under barrel and a bandolier to hold the clips for his rifle as well as the shells. The next weapon he pulled out was a M6C/SOCOM pistol, a hand gun that was modified by Finn to allow single, burst and automatic firing to the hand gun it also came with an integrated silencer, the final weapon he had removed from the case was a M7S Caseless Submachine Gun with a silencer and a sight for the weapon.(The first weapon is from the first starship trooper movie it's the rifle every uses and the other two are from halo ODST but the idea for the selective fire was mine that's not include on the handgun I believe but if it is correct me by all means also the armor he wears is from the DOOM Movie its very simple but I think it looks cool also he wont have his mining laser intel later he put it to charge with the suit and if you do not know what a ghillie suit is look it up, one more thing he is carrying extra 5 clips for the rifle 16 shells for the under barrel that holds 4 shots 8 extra clips for the SOCOM and 6 for the Submachine gun) Finn had finished gearing up and decided to take his Bolo Machete just in case he was to lose his weapon he had holstered his rifle and equipped his submachine gun and proceed to leave the sight.

"Karen cloak the ship and do not reveal your self to anyone leave if anybody is close to finding you or has found you also send all info of this planet to my data pad and keep in touch I have the tactile head set on me", Orders received and understood captain Finn. "Good keep me updated Karen". After an hour of Searching Finn had found nothing and had not been spotted even the motion tracker didn't pick anything up, he had decided to look for a river seeing as his canteen was empty. As he contained to walk his sense were on high alert he could feel something watching him from a distance but he could not seem to be able to see what ever it was he had used thermal vision and the motion tracker but nothing would show up "Great" he whispered to him self "I know something watching me but I cant seem to spot it". He resumed his search for a river.

Unknown to Finn something, more like someone was following him but she had used her natural powers to hide her self from this mysteries bean. " I wonder who or what you are space man" yes Princess Bonnible was not the only person to gain interest in the strange UFO. Why Marceline the Vampire Queen had gained more interest in the space man than the ship he rode in. If she had arrived at the sight of the landing earlier she would have found out the the space man was Human just like how she once was but she did smell a familiar sent on him she could not figure out what it was. Marceline had spaced off and did not notice that the space man was about to be mugged by bandits, she stood back and decided to see what the space man was capable of.

"Give us all your money you walking bush", "Yeah! Give us all your money bush".Finn had counted five troll looking like aliens. "First Pirates now bandits just great" the first bandit was about to repeat himself but was cut off by a bullet from the "bush's" Submachine gun and a geyser of blood shot out from his splattering the troll next to him in blood and brain matter. "Holy SHIT!" In the time it took for the second bandit to say this the others were already littered with bullets and tainting the soil with their blood. The "bush" had looked at the last bandit and yelled boo causing the last bandit to run before he pulled out his Bolo Machete and throwed it at him like a knife piercing through the back and coming out the other slide causing the bandit to slump over and die.

Finn walked over and pulled his machete from the dead body and cleaned it on the bandits clothes before sheathing it and resuming his search for the river.

A few meters behind him was Marceline with her mouth wide open after just witnessing what the "Space Man" could do. "He didn't even break a sweat, I wonder what he can do if challenged by something more dangerous… something like my self" Marceline had thought. She had figured out it was a man after he whispered something about the bandits and proceeded to follow him to see what was under that thing he wore.

End Chapter 2

Hey peeps that was longer I hope you like until the next chapter this is Slab king signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Under neath the Mask

So hope everyone enjoys he story also disclaimer don't own either of the two so lets get on with it

Chapter 3: Under neath the mask

It had taken Finn another twenty minutes to find the river and another 40 minutes to set up camp and the cameras to watch from the inside his tent. Each camera was equipped with motion tracker and thermal so nothing was gonna hide from him and it was all linked to his data pad. As soon as he was done setting up camp he decided to take a dip in the river to clean the grime of of him from the past few days. Putting his clothes and gear in the make shift hut he made. He headed off to the river that was twenty feet from the camp, he walked to the lake with a towel wrapped around his waste along with his pistol that was hidden in the towel he was going to use to dry him self, he proceeded to put everything down and drop the towel before he proceeded to bathe.

From a safe distance away Marceline had seen it all from the Hut building to the cameras set up, but as soon as he started to strip down she started to notice how light his skin tone was and how golden and soft his hair looked, she had almost gasped when she saw the scars littering his entire back. He had kept his back to her the entire time so she could not get a good look at his face. Her face became deep crimson when she saw the hidden "weapon" he had, but this distraction caused her not to see the pistol he picked up. And hid in front of him. Marceline had decided to get a closer looked and turned invisible in order to get closer.

Finns sense kicked in again and decided to get out of the water to gets his gun. Marceline on the other hand was not expecting this and got a full view of her Space man and a man indeed he was a Human man on top of it all. She took him in completely from the chiseled abs to the leg muscles and his jaw line was perfect with a fully closed beard and piercing blue and that perfect Marceline took in his body, Finn reached for his SOCOM Pistol and pointed straight at whatever was in front of him. "Show your self or I will open fire" Marceline was startled at the amount of authority his voice carried. She decided to mess with him, "What's wrong space man you scared". Finn immediately knew why he didn't notice this person before they were cloaked and some how floating this is why the motion tracker didn't track her.. "Space man you so scared you cant talk" Marceline said in a sing song voice. "No not at all just waiting for the right TIME!" Finn had yelled the last part to throw her off giving him enough time to talk her out of the air. Marceline felt the air leave her lungs and her body hit the floor and a weight land on top her at the same time. She was about to say something but she felt something cold be pressed against her forehead and a low husky voice say rather deeply, "Don't move". She quickly responded with a nod. "Now I'm going to get off you but if you try anything I'm going to plant two in each leg and shoulder before I put one in your heart and head okay", she nodded ounce again. Finn had gotten off Marceline and took five steps back and leveled his gin to her chest. "I'm going to ask you question and you are going to answer, okay" she had answered with a meek okay. "First question what is your name and why are you following me". " I wanted to know what you were and my name is Marceline….. you know you are still naked right human". Finn had paused to look down the Pistol never leaving from were it was aimed. "If your trying to distract me to look away so you can escape its not going to work and second question what are you I haven't seen someone like your self what's your species or race" Finn had asked. "I'm a vampire and was human at one point just like you space man". Finn processed what he had been but didn't question it, he asked one last question. "Do you have a map of the area", "yes I do". She had passed the map to Finn and he scanned it with his data pad and got a digital version and then handed the map back to her. "You are free to leave". Marceline had gotten up and proceeded leave but before she did she asked a question, "What's your name Space man, seeing as you know mine its only fair to know yours". Finn turned around and looked at her before saying "My name is Finn". Finn turned back around and got dressed quickly and started a fire so he could heat up some MRE's. Marceline watched him do so before leaving in the direction she came from before heading to the grasslands to tell a friend what she had found, "Jakes going to love this".

2 Hours earlier

"But Princess we all saw it many of the people in the grasslands saw it as well we have figure out what it is what if its dangerous " said a Princess with many at the table they were sitting at agreed with her. "Jungle Princess I agree with you but I cant figure out what it could be it looks like a mix of old aircrafts from before the Mushroom war one that was meant to fly the skies of are world and on me meant to travel the stars, even with the records of the Humans I can not tell what it is" said princess Bonnible. Arguments erupted around the table before she silenced everyone. "Everyone I will take it upon my self to find this strange UFO so everyone can sleep well tonight meeting has ended Peppermint Butler if you could show them to their rooms and could you get rattleballs to go to my lab". Everyone had dispersed and Bonnible got ready for her mission to find this strange UFO and its possible pilot, and rattleballs as her escort she would be okay, but she was wrong, she was very very wrong.

An hour had passed after he had held Marceline and questioned her for information. He was currently was studying the digital map and eating a MRE, before he heard a woman scream in horror. Finn had sprung into action wielding his Assault Rifle and running in the direction from were the scream had come from. Finn had arrived at the seen and saw a woman next to a destroyed robot surrounded by more troll in heavy armor, he counted roughly ten before springing into action.

Bonnible and Rattleballs had been attacked by Mercenaries they were to strong for Rattleballs and they defeated him and were surrounding her when a strange man jumped out of the bushes and cut down five of her attackers in the blink of an eye there armor not doing a thing to stop the mans attack with his strange weapon he had in his hands. He then turned to the five other attackers and did a different attack this one was an eardrum shattering bang that resulted in the death of the two closets to this strange man and then a third with the first attack he did but only 4 bangs this time and two fell instead of the one she thought. The remaining mercenary lunged forward with its sword but was not accepting a counter with the mans own blade before it was rammed into its gullet and came out the other side then quickly pulled out causing a geyser of thick green blood to erupt from the mans gullet. Bonnible's savior proceeded to walk up to her and ask her if she was okay, she could only mumble candy kingdom before she had fainted.

Finn had no idea what this strange woman meant, so he decided to look on his map for this "candy kingdom".He had found what she mentioned and estimated from were he was it would be a one hour walk and decided to carry her there. Finn had picked Bonnible up and carried her in a bridal style way. He had first returned to his camp to retrieve his items and set out towards the castle she had mentioned. Bonnible was not they only one to witness the fight a certain vampire and a yellow bulldog saw how things played out. "You weren't kidding Marceline this Finn guy can really fight he just killed ten top tier mercenaries in under 3 minutes", "I wold you I wasn't lying he seems well equipped and trained he even subdued me and he was naked and just out of the river". "Wait! He subdued you I thought your dad was the only one who could do that!", "I know! I'm wondering what he would be like in a fight if he was truly challenged as in a to the death type of fight". "But Marceline didn't you say he was human, I thought the last humans died at the battle of bunker hill when the mutants invade from below and they held them off long enough for us to prep are armies to mobilize against the mutants?". "Yeah Jake they did but he's not from are world maybe not even from are universe did you see the weapon he was using the Humans from Bunker hill didn't use those types of weapons and we cant compare to anything they had because the destroyed everything with them when the mutants had overwhelmed them why do you think we don't have weapons like him". "Look Marceline he's leaving lets follow him see were he goes", "good Idea Jake lets go".

An hour and a half later

Finn could finally see the gates of this candy kingdom and they were closed. He yelled over for someone to open the gates and not even a second later a peppermint person came running out

"Princess Bonnible, Princess Bonnible are you okay? Unhand her you brute what have you done to the Princess!"

"Brute!" Yelled back Finn "You should be thanking me you little shit! I saved your Princess seeing as someone let her leave without a full security and got ambushed and that sole guard or robot was no help if it wasn't for ME! Your Princess would be laying in her own blood by now"

The peppermint only stuttered because he knew this stranger was right but his train of thought was cut of because of the arrival of what looked to be like a Lolipop and a slice of pound cake along side a walking ice cream dressed as medics came rushing past the mint and rushing to him.

"Sir please come with us we need to take her to the hospital to see if she's hurt, If you would follow us". Finn gave a quick nod and jogged behind the doctors that were leading him to the hospital. The entire jog to the hospital Finn took in as much as he could from his surroundings looking at all the different types of people in this kingdom and for any guard patrols and checkpoints just in case he need to make a quick and nonviolent exit, there was no need to start a fight with a kingdom that he did not know the power behind.

Marceline and Jake had been following Finn since he had killed those mercenaries saving Bonnible. They had just arrived to witness Finn chewing out PepButt for letting Bonnible leave without a full escort. They followed him noticing he was taking in everything he saw and paying the most attention to were the guards were. "Lets stay back a little Jake so we don't get spotted I don't want him thinking we led him into a trap and have him using those weapons and ghost have of the kingdom trying to escape". "You got a point there Marceline, so lets go".

Finn had arrived at the hospital and had put the princess on a stretcher, before he turned around and proceeded to leave. " You there STOP! Under order of the princess advisor you are her by detained and are now a prisoner of the candy kingdom". Finn turned around and pointed his Submachine gun in one direction and his SOCOM pistol and aimed at those trying to detain him. " Move aside or you and your guards are going to be nothing but stains on the ground. "RUSH HIM!" yelled Peppermint Buttler yelled and the Banana guards had rushed him. Finn Holstered his weapons and unsheathed his machete to defend himself against the spears. He deflected the spears and pushed the guards out of the way giving him enough space to drop a smoke grenade and ran towards the entrance. " GET HIM DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! CLOSE THE GATE!". Finn… he was fast, and by fast he was like lighting even Marceline had a hard time keeping her eye on him. Guards had started using there bows and throwing there spears, Finn in return had fired warning shots in their direction to keep them at bay. The hate was mere inches from closing and Finn slid underneath it leaving them a parting gift in the shape of three flash bangs . "BOMBS LOOK OUT", but before anyone could register what Peppermint butler had said they had gone off blinding everyone long enough for Finn to put space between him and the kingdom. "QUICKLY OPEN THE GATES AND PURSE HIM", yelled Peppermint Butler but before that order could be accomplished Princess Bonnible yelled over the crowed "EVERYONE STOP, WE MUST SECURE THE KINGDOM AND THE CITIZENS BEFORE WE CAN HUNT HIM DOWN", everyone had started shocking for damages on the buildings and wounds on the citizens .Peppermint Butler walked over to his Princess and asked what was next. "What is going to happen Peppermint Butler is were going to get a team of Elite Banana Guards an were going to Hunt him down I want his Technologies and I just know he is the Pilot of the Craft and I want the both we must remain the super power of these land we cant have the other kingdoms going an upper hand". " Okay Princess as soon as things calm down we leave" said Peppermint Butler said after Bonnible walked of to get ready for the hunt. Marceline had herd the whole thing she had to warn Finn before it was to late, "Jake we have to go warn him lets go". Marceline and Jake ran in the general direction Finn had ran off.

Night had fallen and the moon was shroud by darkness, and Finn was prepared he knew they were coming for him and he knew that they were going to want his weapons and ship what other reason would she be out here with only single guard. She was looking for him. Finn had set up traps, spike pits dead falls and bear traps and a handful of land mines and claymores he knew they were going to throw the best they had and he was prepared. He had gone back to his ship to swap out his Mk1 Morita with the shotgun under barrel for am M107 .50 Caliber Long Range Sniper Rifle with a silencer. Finn had kept his Machete but added two Tomahawks to his arsenal. Finn was Running two the ridge that had the view point of the area they were going to have go through to get to him. Finn had reached the ridge and there she was…. " Marceline what are you doing her you have to leave there after me and if the see you there going to think your helping me they are going to kill you and your dog there!". "Hey I have a name you know!" Yelled Jake. "Not right now Jake, Finn I'm here to help you, you cant beat her she has a kingdom backing here up and she can make more soldiers to hunt her down her army is limitless!".Finn had thought it over but soon heard a yell one of histTraps had been set off. "Marceline I need you to do me a favor?", " Yes what is it Finn?". Finn Quickly told her were to go and find his ship he had marked it on her map and disabled Karen. He told her to take his ship somewhere safe and that they would meet up were they first had found each other. "Marceline meet me there okay". "Okay Finn you can trust me!". "What about him?"said Finn leveling his Sniper to his head. " woah man you can trust m! You Can trust me!". "Okay move", they had rushed off and Finn set him self up seeing another three of his nonexplosive traps and put the first of the Princess escorts and blow the Banana Guard's head all over the Princess.

They had circled up to protect their Princess and held their position. Finn had picked off another two guards before moving in to make things up close and personal.

To say she she was scared was an understatement, she was down right terrified six of the thirty that came with her were already dead and another two fell to the ground with holes in their heads and not a single sound was made that only left twenty-two of her elite guards and she had a bad feeling that it had only just started and she was right and she wished she was right.

In the blink of an eye six more guards were killed riddled with holes and sounds were not made again. Her guards started to freak out not knowing were he was. Four more guards were shot and here remaining ten had made a tighter circle. Finn's plan fell into place he had unsheathed both of his tomahawks and landed in the center of all of them right next to the princess. Slicing into the three that had turned around and throw on of his axes at one behind him and slit the gullet of another and throwing his last axe at one running. Unsheathing his machete in lightning fast speed he cut into another. The last two rose their spears and tried stabbing Finn from a distance. Finn Lunged at them and deflected their spears. He pulled the spear from the guard on the lefts hand and rammed the but of it into his eye and blind the giant banana long enough to kill his friend by slicing off his arm and then shooting him before turning his gun to the last one and shot him. He then turned to the Princess and looked at her.

The princess had watched the entire thing the brutality he had displayed, she noticed that he didn't even he is out of breath, he didn't even seem tired. "You see what happens, first I save you and this is how you repay me by trying to kill, and for what my gear and my ship you will never figure out how to work and even if you did manage to capture I would remotely detonate the ship and all the gear on me you would never get any of it. Now leave before I decide to kill you and leave you for something to come along and eat you". Bonnible got up and run back towards her castle. She turned around and yelled "I will get your technology and your head even if it takes my kingdom". Finn yelled back " Yeah up yours to".

Finn spent the next twenty minutes disarming all his traps and digging up the land mines and claymores before walking back to his camp sight. "Ugh long as day, not even Klendatho was this Bad and that fucking planet was infested with all those damn bugs, but those were good times, but know a nice stroll to the camp then my ship".

Finn began his walk after all the bullshit that happens, but a good nights rest will fix that.

END Chapter 3

Man 35 of y'all fine folks have read my work I thank you guys so yeah feedback would be nice guys negative or positive anything helps to make the story better


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: learning about each other

So hope you guys are enjoying the story guys and gals, you know what if anybody would like some additions or replace tell me and I will take into consideration unwell then enjoy the story

Chapter 4

One hour after Finn had slaughter Finn had reached his abounded camp sight and saw Marceline and Jake waiting there with a small fire burning to keep the warm while they arrived. Finn walked up and sat on an empty log and put his Sniper Rifle down and removed his ghillie suit. Jake looked at him and said "so you really are Human", Finn had respond with to him with a " yeah, I'm the last from my universe".

Jake responded with "Yeah only one here to as well don't make no difference"

"There were humans here to?" asked Finn

"There you to be an entire country's worth until the battle" spoke up Marceline.

Finn didn't indulge and frankly he didn't care he was the last of his kind and Marceline was the closet thing that came to another of his kind. Jake picked up on the heavy air and decided to move onto another topic and asked, "So… how'd you get here if you don't mind me asking…. What was your name again"

"My name is Finn and how I got here I decided to jump into slip space but a damn pirate got a lucky shot and it shot me here" said Finn gesturing to the space around him with his hand

Marceline decided to speak up again "What did you do for a living before you got here Finn?"

"I'm a mercenary or at least was, know that I'm here I'm not to sure what I'm going to do" Finn said answering Marceline's question

"Wait Finn, how old are you?" Jake blurted out

"17 years old" answered Finn

"Aren't you a little young to be a mercenary Finn?

"No not at all I was part of the GDF when I was twelve before they were wiped out and I've been a mercenary since I was fifteen and I was on the Klendathu when I was sixteen that planet was an infested shit hole with Bugs as soon as we stepped foot, so no I'm not to young and I've had enough training to hold my own in a fight" said Finn

"What's Klendathu?" asked Jake

"Klendathu" said Finn in annoyed tone "Is a piece of shit planet that the federation throw soldiers at to have it" Finn breathed in and continued "Out of the five million that stormed that planet only twenty thousand made it off, we should have left the planet and nuked it even after the hundred thousand that died within the first hour of the invasion, and out of the twenty five thousand mercenaries hired about seven of us made it out" Finn took a quick swig of water and began again "The Federation didn't help us they left us, originally a thousand of us made would have made it off but we had to hold out for two days before we would be evacuated, but we held are own at an abounded out post that still had its walls up and a few turrets in place, we had to burn there corpses with flame throwers because they would pile up and they would use them to get to us, but by the name the evac ship had gotten there everyone had died and we were using what ever weapons we could get, that's also were I got the other Rifle you saw me carry"

Jake had interrupted "how many of the bugs were there?" Jake asked

"An entire planets worth the kill count had been sixty two million for us and another twenty million when we were left to die, but we got off that planet and its all that matters, we few… we happy few".

Finn had stopped with his story telling and perked up grabbing his rifle while doing so. He looked as if ready to fight but Marceline didn't understand she didn't sense anything near by but how could he sense something she didn't. Finn stood up and started to gather his things.

"We have to leave its not safe here I cant see it but there's something in the forest, Marceline do you know somewhere safe to go" Finn had said.

"Yes I do it's a few minutes away if we make haste" responded Marceline

"Then lets go keep up Jake" yelled Finn

Marceline had led the way while Finn and Jake ran behind her. After a a few minutes of running they had reached their destination which was a very large cave mouth. Finn was the first one forward pulling out his Submachine gun and a turning on the small flashlight attached to his gun. Scanning the area he noticed a hole in the ceiling of the cave allowing in moonlight that revealed the rest of the cave. The back of a small house could be seen with a white picket fence and a nice yard, walking closer to the house revealed a porch with a grill. Marceline walked towards the front door and produced a key with a skull on it from her pocket and unlocked the door to the house.

"Welcome to my place Finn" Marceline had said as they walked inside Finn being the last one in just in case the princess of the candy kingdom had followed them with more guard. Finn had closed the door and locked it behind him and sat down on the couch, he melted as soon as he he touched the couch almost dozing off

"Wow you look like your about to fall asleep, and I cant believe you can that couch is as hard as a bag of rocks, How long has it been since you last slept Finn?" Marceline had state in a shocked manner with a hint of concern

"Hmm, about three or four days haven't had a chance with all the Merc work" Finn said in a muffled voice voice before he lifted his head and proceeded to say "I've slept on and in worse places".

"Name on three then" Jake said with a smug look

"Okay" said Finn. "Lets see there was the time I was on Klendathu and I slept on a rock everyday I was there for two straight months, and then there was the time I crash landed on a backwater planet with nothing but desert and sand worms. Yeah those are the worst places I've slept in and on" Finn stated in a smug manner

Jake just murmured and shut up. "So you guys want anything to eat I got food in the fridge and some sandwich's from this afternoon" said Marceline

"Yeah Marceline that would be nice" find had said and Jake agreed

While Marceline had token the food out of the fridge and prepared the table Finn stripped from his ghillie suit and took off his vest and his long sleeve leaving only the bottom tank top that was tucked into his pants. He propped his sniper against the door but crept his Submachine gun and his SOCOM pistol holstered. Marceline had gotten a good look at Finns arms and chest noticing two major things his right upper bicep had a tattoo of what looked like a blue demon with a sword and what looked like the rifle he had before crossing, it looked good and then she noticed a scar that looked sort of like a big "X" on his left shoulder. She called them both over for food.

Finn sat down and had a chance to look Marceline and Jake over with detail. He notice on Marceline had a bite mark on the left side of her neck. Her face looked beautiful to him seeing as all he's ever looked at are random aliens he comes across, she also had a very nice profound bust they were double D's. Finn had also gotten a good luck at her back side and noticed she had a very nice backside and her hour glass shape fit her perfectly.

Marceline also had a chance to get a better look at Finn. She noticed he had small cuts on his upper chest that were scars and that he had a scar going from his left eyebrow stopping right under his eye. It looked as if he had the chance to pull his head back before what ever gave him that scar took his left eye as well. Finn had a very nice face and body Marceline thought " Wouldn't mind getting to Know him a lot better in her,NO bad Marceline you barely know him get your head out of the gutter" she shook her head after thinking that Finn had noticed and spoke up.

"Marceline are you okay?" Asked Finn.

"Yeah Finn I'm okay just some thoughts" she responded back with

They had finished eating there food and Jake decided it was time for him to head home. Finn had stood up to get his gear and turned and asked "Marceline were did you hide my ship?"

"Ow its outside I will show you" they botched walked out side and turned of the cloaking device on his ship and reactivated Karen. WELCOM BACK CAPTAIN FINN MERTEN CALLSIGN BLUE DEVIL. " Karen run a diagnostics on the ship and tell me what she needs to be operational". Finn had gone to the pack storage compartment and stored his ghillie suit and rifle from the boxes he first pulled. Marceline looked into the boxes and whistled "that's a lot of gear for just one man Finn you think of starting up a shop or something"

Finn looked at her and said "No a lot of this was scavenged of my enemies and bodies, sometimes I do sell some of it if I have more than two of everything it's a quick way to make money but some in here are souvenirs from certain missions"

"Well that's explains all the weapons better safe then sorry right" Marceline responded

"Yeah I learned that the hard after a bug had skewered me with one of its arms on Klendathu, Federation soldiers saved me shooting the piece of shit with the shotgun under barrels their weapons had. This is why I got the Tattoo to bring fear in all those who face decided its smart to fight me". Marceline saw the fire that burned in his eyes, she knew what those were those were the flames of vengeance.

Finn turned to Marceline and thanked her for her hospitality before turning to set up his tent, but Marceline spoke up "Finn would you like to sleep in the house instead outside its nice and warm" she paused and then started up again "its supposed to be really cold tonight and I'd rather not have my guest shivering out here".

Finn took it into consideration and said yes. Finn then put every thing back into the case except for his ghillie suit and weapons he also pulled out out two blankets and some clothes to sleep in. They had moved into the house and Finn put his weapons in a corner and his blankets on the couch, he then hung his ghillie suit on the coat rack. Finn had stripped from his vest and shirt leaving him in tank top again before going to the door to shower in the pond he saw out side to the left of Marceline's house.

"Were are you going asked Marceline" with a confused look

"I'm going to shower in the pond" Finn responded also with a confused look.

"There's a shower up stairs if you want the water out there is freezing" Marceline had said "Its up the ladder to the left don't go snooping you here"

Finn had accepted her proposition and head for the latter he turned before going up and said with a smirk "I will be out in a few minutes if that bitch shows up hide my stuff and don't try catching another peak". Finn left Marceline with a blush on her face.

Finn had gotten to the shower and stripped from the rest of his clothing and put his SOCOM pistol on the counter and the Submachine gun behind the door. Letting the hot water pass over him he thought of the past four days and today. In four days he lost a friend and a team and was shot down and then got here some fucking how, and then he fights walking bananas and starts a war with a Kingdom made of candy and becomes the most technologically advanced person on the planet and that bitch made of bubble gum wants everything he has and then his head on a silver platter. Things were going great for him. His data pad had started chiming before Karen's voice was heard CAPTAIN FINN DIAGNOSTICS COMPLETE MAJOR DAMAGE TO SLIP SPACE DRIVE ALL OTHE SYSTEMS ARE AT 97% THAT IS ALL CAPTAIN FINN. "At least my ship can still leave the planet but not this star system" Finn had said out loud. He quickly finished up his shower and changed into what he normally slept in when he was in a safe area such as an atlas station or planet base. His sleep attire consisted of sweatpants with shorts underneath and a tank top. He exited the bath room with his clothes he had taken off all neatly folded with in one hand and his boots in another, he made his way down the ladder to see Marceline floating above the couch waiting for Finn to come down

"Good your done my turn" she floated up the ladder to go shower. Finn prepared his beading and looked over the data pad to look over the map for points of interest and any other things he could learn from the map. Seeing as he had nothing else to do he made a list on what he needed to repair the ship. "Karen, scan the other planets and see what other materials are on them and mark what we need to repair the ship with and make waypoints to them as well". UNDERSTOOD CAPTAIN FINN SCAN WILL TAKE THREE DAYS TIME. "Looks like I got time to kill till then". Motion trackers had started beeping on his data pad, and Finn jumped into action he knew it wasn't Marceline because she floated. Finn had sprung into action pulling on his gear and weapons except for his ghillie suit. He moves to all the windows in the house and notices more banana guards trying to get into his ship. He remotely activated the ship and told Karen to leave the planet and float around in space. The Banana guards were immediately startled and started looking for the cause of the ship leaving. Marceline had come down when she had finished showering and saw Finn dressed up. "Finn what's wrong?" Marceline had asked.

"They followed us back I knew I shouldn't have come I put you in danger that stupid bitch will burn down your home to get to me" Finn paused and looked at her "Marceline you have to go somewhere safe, I will hold them of long enough for you to escapes o get dressed quickly and get what ever you need because that bitch will burn this house to the ground after she comes to reinforce her guards and finds them all over the lawn"

Marceline walked to the center of the living from lifting up the carpet revealing the trap door. "This door leads to jakes home it's a straight tunnel their about twenty minutes walk when you leave make it look like you ran out the back door and hide this door so they don't link it back to Jake and if you need to collapse the tunnel" Finn nodded in under standing and ushered her through the door and closed it behind her and put the carpet over the door.

Finn had scanned the area around him and counted sixty of those so called elites holding what looked to be twenty first sentry Ak-47s made of candy. Finn had more than enough ammo to take care of the princess goons. Finn had made sure all for shotgun shells were load into the under barrel and a full clip for the rifle he also made sure nothing was in the chamber of the rifle. Finn rammed the barrel of the gun out of the door and killed the first five at the door with the under barrel before he fired three quick burst killing another three guards. "Eight down fifty two to go, BRING IT ON YOU COCK SUCKERS!" Finn yelled before returning shots to the elites. Two of the elite Banana guards decided to rush the house firing their AK-47s but were quickly cut down by machine gun firer, the guards then split up into equal groups and decided that team two would take the back while team one would take the front. Team one "distracted" Finn while team two would move to the back while trying not to get picked off. There "Plan" had helped Finn more at killing them a lot faster then it helped them at trying to take him down. Thirty more of the guards were killed before they had given up on the plan.

"This is fucking crazy we got to get the fuck out of here before we all end up feeding the bats in this fucking cave" yelled on of the Banana guards

"No we were given direct orders from the Princess her self" yelled another before he was shot through the head. The firing had stoped and the guards soon heard a loud "shit" said by Finn before the realization came over them all.

"RUSH HIM HE'S OUT OF AMMO!" The last twenty nine of the elite banana guards rushed to Finns position before a green oval shaped thing was thrown in front of the guards before five of them were torn to shreds by the grenade and another five injured by the shrapnel. Everything went into chaos the closets to the house were riddle with bullets as well as the injured on the ground, leaving only six of the original sixty. Finn walked out of the house and shot another four in the face and shot another in both knees. He made the last one watch as he beat his comrade to death with his bare hands. He looked at the last one and said "You see what I just did to sixty of your piece of shit friends, now go and tell your bitch what happens when she fucks with me" and with that the last Banana guard had ran. Finn walked over to the house and saw what the damages to the house had been. A few bullet holes here and there and a shot up door, and two broken windows. Finn walked over to the shed she had a few meters from the house to see if he could find anything to repair the house with and with his luck he did, he went straight to work.

THREE 2 HOURS LATER

Marceline had started to worry it had been two hours since Finn had closed the door behind at her being at Jakes tree house. "Jake we have to go for him he could be in danger" Marceline said in a stressed tone. "Marceline don't worry he can handle him self he probably taking his time in the tunnel seeing as he's Ex Military Marceline he can handle himself against anything Bubblegum decides to throw his way". As soon as Jake finished his sentence Finn came up from the trap door rifle pointing out of it with his under barrel waiting to firer. "Wow wow wow don't shot its me Jake the dog and Marceline the Vampire Queen" Jake yelled quivering behind Marceline. "Sorry I'm late had to dispose of all the bodies and fix you house and did all the bullets out of the walls and rocks put all the AK-47s and ammo they carried in you basement for safe keeping" Finn then looked at Jake and asked "Got any food I'm kind of hungry from all the killing and fixing Marceline's house". Jake looked at Finn and led him over to the fridge before Finn proceeded to take out a tray of lasagne and three sandwiches with a liter of orange juice "This will do, thanks Jake", "Yeah no problem Finn". All three sat at the table as they spoke on there next course of action before something else happens. "I will be leaving in a few days to go to the other planets to get the needed materials to build a base and manufacture ammo and automated security to protect my base on this planet" Finn looked at them and drank from his orange juice before starting again, "I don't know how long I will be out there but I'm going to have to empty everything from my in order to bring enough materials back to construct it all in one go, and I'm going to have to hide everything somewhere safe and I might just put it all on your planets moon and construct another base up there as well for a contingency plan just in case thing don't work out here and I have to leave thinking about it that way I might just make one on each planet so I have some where to go for fun".

Well words of warning Mars has others on it we don't know how many but there's are others there" said Jake

"How many does your ship hold?" Asked Marceline

"Enough space to fit two and if I have the blueprints for the cargo ship I can make a cargo ship and have it carry more than two about five or six people if the cargo hold is full, but why" said Finn in a confused manner

"Can I go with you!" Marceline asked with stars in her eyes.

"I mean you can but I would have to give you a crash course of EVA and walking in space or floating so you don't float off and to see if I have an extra suit and another mining beam so you can help me but yeah you can come" Marceline yelled out in joy and jumped across catching Finn in a bone crushing, Finn attempted to escape but her inhuman strength along with her over whelming joy made it impossible.

"Well then Marceline lets go, I'm gonna have to give you the crash course and look for the suit" Finn had said before clicking his headset before telling Karen to meat them at the first landing sight they spent the next few minutes walking to the sight and searching for the suit. When they had found it Marceline was immediately fascinated with the suit it was a light purple with a darker purple accenting certain areas and a sliver visor that covered it the O2 bar was also a nice purple. (Think of the firsts space suit in dead space 3 that you get and change the colors accordingly Finn also has one puts its just the regular one). Marceline was very excited she would be leaving the planet in a few days and heading into space, the final frontier for some and the beginning to others.

END CHAPTER 4

HERE YOU GO EVERY ONE


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Memories

Hey I'm on to chapter 5 I'm really enjoying this just wonder what everyone reading this thinks remember feedback would be nice for a beginner like me but yeah here's another chapter so enjoy

CHAPTER 5

Twenty more minutes and they would be lifting off into space Finn had made all the preparations. They were currently cleaning and locking up Marceline's how's Jake was not there because he had to got to work but Finn promised he would bring him back a souvenir from his travels. There plan was to go to OOO's moon to store Finn's gear in a box they made before going to the last planet in this solar system and working there way back planet by planet skipping over Mars altogether to avoid any unneeded confrontation with the people on that planet. Finn and Marceline were currently wearing there EVA suits with the Helmets off. Marceline's purple EVA suit fit her rather nicely hugging her in all the rights areas. Finns did as well showing everyone who would ever see him in the suit would see all the muscle underneath it as well as his other "Weapon".

"Ready to go Marceline" asked Finn

"I am but I'm also really nervous right know, what if we run out of fuel" asked Marceline wit dread on her face

" We wont the engines brake down iron and turn it into fuel and all the meteors out there are mostly iron and copper, so we will be fine" responded Finn

Finn went to his ship and started everything up giving it all a once over before scooting the seat back so Marceline could fit. Finn pulled a box out from underneath the seat and opened it producing to matching mining beams. They were Rezosu Z65 with advance mining capabilities and scanners to find materials they needed. "Marceline here you're going to need this" Finn handed her the mining beam giving her a quick crash course on how to use and charge it, the rest she already knew after three days of teaching her what to do if things go south or north or in any direction. Finn pulled up the extra seat as Marceline walked over.

"Finn doesn't this extra seat take up a lot of space, why not let me sit in your lap that would give us both more leg room during are adventure" Marceline said knowing exactly what she would do to torture Finn the entire time.

"Okay Marceline if you want to" Finn responded letting things play out because he knew what she was going to try to do, Finn wasn't stupid and it wasn't his first rodeo he's been around the block so he played the innocent card.

Marceline hoped and settled her self in Finns lap and Finn lifted off towards the moon. They began to ascend and the entire time Marceline was bouncing in Finns lap and it had taken him all the self control he had and then some to keep his not so little "soldier" from standing at attention. Marceline knew she was giving Finn these internal and possible external problems and she loved it.

"What's the problem Finny" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Finn answered her as soon as they left the planets orbit by wrapping his arms around her before pulling her close and whispering in her ear in the deep voice he had his warm breath tickling her ear before he said "You know what exactly is bothering me, you beautiful vixen or would you prefer my Beautiful Marceline queen of the vampire". "Finn you naughty little mercenary" Marceline had turned around to confront Finn on his antics by wrapping her arms around and asking him "We have time my little Merc out here in space how about we use it by getting to know each other better" Marceline had gotten mere inches from his lips before Finn responded with "I would love to my beautiful Vampire Queen" Finn got closer to here lips "But work before pleasure and that applies to even you, but if you want we can continue this later" Marceline gave a pout before saying "Your no fun Finn but I will take you up on your promise though" They landed on the OOO's moon and slid up there helmet "Okay we have three hours worth of air before we need to refill so we should be good so help me dig a hole and barrier the boxes so we can move on with are mission. They quickly landed and Finn pulled the boxes out of the cargo hold and walked towards a wreckage that looked as if it belonged to a very old looking ship. Finn and Marceline dug a hole in the center of all the wreckage and barrier the boxes before returning to the ship. "Alright lets go Marceline" grunted Finn as the walked back and lifted off towards the last planet in this system. Finn the engaged his pulse drive to make their trip faster. "Finn how long will it take us to get there" asked Marceline

"About two or three hours so get comfortable" responded Finn

"What do you usually do to pass the time Finn" asked Marceline

"I usually sleep or read and if I cant do those I watch movies or listen to music on the things that are the last link to my kind that is until now seeing as I met you" said Finn giving her options

"but don't you need speakers to listen to music and a tv with a VCR to watch movies?"

"Not at all I have what my People called long ago an iPad Pro and and an iPhone 7 as well as a small speaker and a mini projector I don't know what the I meant on the other two or any the smaller one had a number at the end but I do know this they have gotten me thru some boring times out here in this vast lonely space"

"That's amazing, and how do you get power to operate these things"

"These things have internal battery that gives them a couple hours of life but with the way I have them set up they have a weeks worth of battery life before I have to charge any of them and it only takes me an hour to recharge them fully"

"Finn could we watch a movie?" Asked Marceline

"Of course" Said Finn reaching into the side of his seat Pulling out his iPad and going to his movies before asking Marceline to choose one, showing here they could be arranged alphabetically or by genre. Marceline went through the horror genre and chose one by the name of "The Cabin in the Woods"

"That ones kind of weird even after the six's times I watched I couldn't understand the meaning of it with all the crazy shit in it" said Finn

Marceline decided that they would play twenty question and watch the movie to pass the time quicker. "Okay Finn first question, what's your full name"

"My name is Finn Mertens Callsign Blue devil, gun for hire and captain of the Gypsy Danger and until know was the last of the human race, alright my turn what's you full name?"

"My name Finny is Marceline Abadeer The Vampire Queen I am Half Demon and half Human Vampire, Okay my second question you still hold your V-card Finny"

"No" Finn said simply

"But how" asked Marceline, she had been bamboozled

"Well there was a few Federation Fleet girls that were Humanoid and then this manly face gets the ladies such as a few jobs I took and my time at bars and then their was last week when I found this" Marceline had cut him off "Okay Finn that's enough I don't want to here any more of your sexual adventures"

"What about you Marcy you still hold your card" asked Finn

"Hey who said you could give me a nickname", "Only seems far Marcy you gave me mine I should only return the favor but your avoiding the question"

"Its been a few hundred years said Marceline shyly"

"Wait few hundred year what do you mean" asked Finn

"Well vampires don't age after they turn I'm actually one thousand and seventeen years old but it was my first time and it was disappointingly wasn't even intercourse the guy couldn't even get it in so we basically dry humped and he came, it was sad"

"Well then man cant even use his own tool that's sad" mumbled Finn

"But I am a rather large tease Finny so don't think I don't know anything Marceline whispered in Finns ear while rubbing his nether region"

"Like I said Marcy business before pleasure and I'm sure you don't want your real first time in a ship, trust me it's uncomfortable, so any other questions Marcy" stated Finn

"What do you plan on doing by the we get back how are you going to deal with Bonnible?"

"I plan on building outpost out here that are fully self sufficient leaving androids up here to take care of it, and from there I build a home base on your planet somewhere in a cave" said Finn.

"You could build it in my cave there's another opening that gives you a good amount of space and you could hide it some how"

"That's a good idea Marcy I could build a barrier the size of the cave mouth and just make it look like a cave in but I could use holograms or just put rocks into it that way I could close it off and make it safe I could also make the ceiling of the came from a material that lets natural light so I would be able to build a farm, but seeing as you're a vampire I could tint it and it would let in light to grow the plants but not harm you, I could also line the cave with lights bright enough to light the cave but dim enough for it to be easy on the eyes and the hole at the top of your cave that shines light I could put a reinforced glass that's tinted but would also let light".

"Finn your boring me please talk about something else other then your plans"

"Like what?" Asked Finn

"Well tell me something, such as… what do you fear?" Said Marceline

Finn froze, the thing he feared the most, he had put down with a full clip from his rifle and six shots from his shotgun right in its face, but then again he only nearly escaped of that planet that how he got his eye scar and one going down his chest. Marceline looked at Finn worried she had triggered something with in him, she was about to say something when he began.

"It had been my first real combat drop, it had been two years after I had become a mercenary. The Federation had hired ten of us for the job to go along with a team they were sending down we were all wearing the same thing and went under callsigns, they had given us all a Colt Law Enforcement model 6920 Carbine that had Acog scopes a flashlight, they had also given everyone one and a pistol grip shot gun with a short barrel pump action along with an M1911. (The armor they use is the one hunk uses from Resident evil operation raccoon city and if you need reference to any of the guns, the rifle Finn uses in this is the one use in the movie I am Legend great movie and the shot gun search it as is a shot gun that's gun metal gray with a black handle and a black pump with a black sling will be in google images sorry but here you go)

We were supposed to clear outpost that had been lost on a planet they wanted it was a dangers planet thus the reason for us. Twenty of us dropped in that day and only three got to leave that planet. We dropped in about three miles from this outpost and we all knew something was wrong as soon as we stepped out of our pods. Nobody had died in the landing and nobody had died on the way there. When we go there the rooms were nothing but blood stains and no bodies in sight only bullet casings and bits of soothing and armor. We searched the place top to bottom and came up with nothing and decided to go deeper, there was an entire underground complex and we had searched the entire place coming up with nothing, there were bodies down there ones that stayed dead. We had gotten to the control room and shut down the power purged everything except for all the data I stole which was a copy of everything. As soon as the light went out the nightmare began, there were dead people walking around and infected dogs with the viruses that were down there, but the worst of it was a man six foot eight about three hundred pounds of pure muscle wearing a jumpsuit and a hockey mask wielding a machete. He killed and butchered the three Federation soldiers at the door and took about two hundred rounds from all are rifles and it didn't so much as fazed him. We locked hi out of the control room and fled back to the entrance being held by the rest of the two teams. The only way out was through the sower system and that was massacre as well another five were killed, four mercenaries and one Federation soldier, they were killed by the infection the workers their had gotten from the viruses down there it turned them into walking corpses. The Big one I told you about, his name was Jason had it stitched to his suit. He had gotten to the team before we did and they had kicked him into a hole in the ground not before he killed another three mercenaries. It was me and two others for the remaining mercenaries and six federation soldiers. We had deemed that nothing was to leave this planet alive that wasn't us so we blow the outpost and buried them, and that freak some how walked away from it all. He proceeded to hunt us down one at a time, we sent two Feds and a Merc to move ahead of us to secure the drop while the rest had got Grim Reaper ready to move, he had been slashed across the chest by that freak and we had to set up a gurney and move him two would carry him and the rest would watch for an attack. On are way there we found one of the soldiers we sent nailed to a tree skinned and gutted with is head on a pike, and then we found the other two killed as if they went head to head with him there bodies all cut up with the machete he had, one of them was missing an arm and part of his head. We had proceeded with caution knowing he was out there. We reached the pick up zone and popped flares before calling for pick up. We set up a perimeter knowing he wanted us to drop are guard so he could butcher us like he did to the others, and we were wright he killed the other Merc and a Fed soldier before we opened fire on him he ran only four of us left and three could fight. So we set a trap a spiked pit and a dead fall to knock him in" Finn paused and shuttered before he continued. "He used are own traps against us and killed the Fed soldier with me, I ran back to the pick up sight to see the drop ship was in bound, I told the other soldier to protect Grim Reaper while I fought him. He had slashed me across the chest and fell to the ground he was trying to cut my eye open put I had whipped my head back, and I took out my shotgun and unload all six shots into his chest and stomach before he fell over. I stood up and spent a full clip from the rifle into his head and bashed it in with the but of my gun and took his machete from him. The soldier had dragged Grim Reaper to the ship before coming back for me. We came aboard the ship Amber in Clad and were put into quarantine, they probably thought we caught something. Three days later and I was okay to leave they paid me all of the other mercenaries cut along with my cut as well. That was about five million credits enough to by my ship give it enough upgrades to take on pirates and about two months of relaxation on a spa planet, also bought these suits and these mining lasers, but I learned that day there is always something out there stronger than you, I thought I I couldn't be killed and after that mission I was no longer immortal and I was only just a man" Finn had finished deep in thought staring at the passing stars.

"Finn I didn't know, the things you've been thru are enough for three life times" said Marceline

"Well by the time I'm done it will be enough for six maybe even ten" said Finn in a somber tone

CAPTAIN FINN WE HAVE ARRIVED AT ARE DESTINATION LANDING IN FIVE MINUTES "Thank you Karen alright Marceline you ready to go" said Finn, and for the next three months they would be planet hopping

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go another chapter I'm just shooting these out, hope I can keep them going

But hey how's everyone liking it, leave a comment if you see any were needing to be fixed, O and that little Jason bit, I kind of liked the idea him chasing down younger Finn, well on with the next chapter my beautiful readers, also thank you The Book of Eli for being the first review, so far and thank you for gaining an interest in this story.

CHAPTER 6: MOON BASE

Three months had passed since Finn and Marceline had left for space to gather resources, they spent the first month going form Pluto to Neptune Uranus, they couldn't land on Jupiter or Saturn due to the extreme weather going on on the planets surface and skipped Mars altogether because of Jakes warning, So they returned to OOO's moon to set up Finns off of planet base on the moon. They were currently finishing up the last bit of the base had taken two months to build the base on a flat surface (So its really hard to explain this base but here it goes, just imagine how in sponge bob sandy had a under water home, just imagine the same thing but in space with the house being the one from Assassins creed black flag with all the upgrades it has)"So Finn what's after this?" Asked Marceline bored out of her mind

"I link the solar panels to the generator and we watch a movie and start packing because its about time we go home" responded Finn simply

Marceline nodded going over what they have done in the last three months in her head, they had landed on Pluto Marceline recalled naming the planet seeing as it was the farthest out and it fit and it sounded rather nice as well, they had spent a about three days on the planet, and left after collecting what was needed then they went to Neptune and Uranus and did the same before moving onto the Moon to set up the out post spending the first month setting up the dome and all the plant life to maintain the oxygen levels within it , then from there the base building and setting up all the generators and solar panels, to keep the lights and everything else running on there absence. The androids all wearing the same thing Finn and Marceline's but Black and with a bronze visor and highlights, they were currently Finishing the connecting dome that would cover the landing pad and open and close to allow Finn to land. They had quickly finished up and went inside.

"So Finny seeing as all the business is done, how about some pleasure" asked Marceline in a sultry tone.

"Well, you do have a point and we do have all the work done, and we are going to be sitting around for the next two days, and I do owe you a rain check from three months ago" said Finn

In the three months Marceline and Finn have been in space they had gotten to know each other a lot better and bond, Marceline could even call it a relationship, while Finn was venturing into whole new territory he felt as exposed as he was on Klendathu, he never had real relationship, he had barely gotten the birds and the bees talk from his parents before Atlas invaded and gassed the planet. He did understand sex and he was really good at it or so he'd been told but for a relationship, it was easier for him to fight Bonnibles entire army naked and with a spoon For a weapon. He had to tell Marceline soon before he ruined what they had built so far. They had reached the airlock and entered. It was a two step process of opening the airlock closing it and letting pressure regulate before opening the inner airlock and proceeding inside. Finn had built a room right after the inner airlock to change into different clothing a small locker room. Finn was the first to start stripping folding down his helmet unlocking his busts and gloves before unzipping the front, Marceline had done the same but made sure she accented everything she was doing to tease Finn from the swaying of her hips to her feeling up from her thighs to her neck not missing a single spot. They were both naked underneath, Finn had made several from fitting jumpsuits that were comfortable to walk around in and a slip on shoes (The jumpsuit is the one they use in Halo when going into cryogenic sleep and the slip ones they were jus a pair of simple light grey Toms or how I like to call them, Ninja shoes) Marceline again took her time suiting up as she usually did when undressing or dressing. They proceeded to walk to the house Marceline slightly ahead of him swaying her perfect hips. Finns control on his basic urge had started to deteriorate ever so slowly, for the first few days of their trip he had been fine but as things progressed he found it harder and harder not to just tear both their clothes off and take her where ever they were, her ever teasing just adding to the things Finn would do to ravish her body.

'Wait stop get ahold of your self Marine, you've been through the shit and know your falling head over heals over this, flawless and beautiful vixen, wait damnit I did it again' thought Finn to him self as they reached the house. They had entered and started looking for a movie to watch, Finn had taken to the liberty in making a second projector and tablet for the theater he had built in the house, replacing the traditional seats with queen sized beds fitting about six beds. Finn could also just have his original tablet and link it to the projector and play movies like that, they had decided on a movie called Gladiator, Finn had prepared drinks his favorite strawberries lemonade with four shots of vodka and ice and for Marceline's any red drink would suffice but Finn made it special he had made her a cherry flavored vodka also with ice but what was special was that Finn had pricked his finger and dropped a few droplets of his blood, successfully turning the slightly tinted red clear liquid to a darker shade that still went down smooth. Finn had handed her the drink and sat down he had taken a sip before Marceline had gasped.

"Finn what did you put in this its amazing its nice and sweat and slightly strong" asked Marceline with pure ecstasy on her face due to what her taste buds were tasting

"Something secret, but Marceline I've been meaning to talk to you" said Finn filling the room with slight tension

"What is it Finn?" Marceline had asked

"Its just, I have feelings for you Marceline and you've made me realize that with this trip its use I don't know how to express them *sigh* this is my first real relationship and I'm completely lost I don't know what I'm doing I feel exposed and I don't want to ruin what we've built so far on a stupid mistake I might make" said Finn

"Finny that's so sweet that your think about this, I also have the same feeling as you, I haven't had a relationship in a long time and I thought you didn't want one seeing as we act like best friends I thought you didn't think about me in that way" said Marceline shyly

"I do think about that way Marceline a little to much to be honest, all the teasing and flirting you do to me flaunting that flawless body and those beautiful crimson eyes, the things you make we want to do to you behind closed doors" responded Finn

"Who says it has to be behind closed doors, Finny" said Marceline as she crawled into his lap and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck, Finn also rapped his arms around Marceline's waist and his hands landed on her perfect ass. Finn gave Marceline a deep and passionate kiss fueled with a hint of lust from both sides. "Finn I want you no! I Need you" Moaned Marceline, Finn breathed I'm her sent and let it out in a husky tone. Finn was pulling off Marceline's shirt when Karen interrupted, he had given her a body as well *Captain Finn we have received a transmission from one calling her self the queen of the candy kingdom, she wishes to speak to the 'pilot'*. "Shit, give me five minute and I will talk to that bitch, *sigh* another rain check then Marceline", Marceline only mumbled something along the lines of bubble bitch ruining our fun, she then nodded and let Finn go from her embrace. Finn went to His armory and suited up in what he wore when he and the other nineteen soldiers went down to the planet of full death, he also went over to the gun wall and picked up a Tactical version of the MP5 with a flashlight and a full but stock as well as a silencer instead of his caseless submachine gun and a M1911a1 pistol all black holstered to his side. Finn also had a Mossberg 509 Compact Cruiser Tactical shotgun with a pistol grip and no butt stock and a flashlight strapped to his back. He strapped on his gas mask and helmet and went to respond to his 'Phone call' so to speak. Finn walked into their room with 'her' waiting there with a scowl on her face, 'she going to start saying some bullshit about my gear being rightfully hers and that I should give it up', Finn looked towards the screen and stated "I thought I made it clear I would put a bullet in your skull and paint the ground behind you red", "This is my final warning 'space pilot' give me your gear or it will be taken forcefully along with your life", Finn looked off towards Karen who was off in the corner hidden, "Karen search her database copy everything and fry all of electronics make sure nothing is left functioning" said Finn, *Order understood Captain Blue devil commencing now* In a matter of seconds the screen went of. "That takes care of that, Karen load up all the resources and one case load it up a case with my weapons this out fit and my other one along side my ghillie suit, make sure my Z93 is in their as well with the case that holds all of the modifications do that with these weapons as well along side the Mk 1 Morita Rifle and any other weapons I will leave anything else I need on the armory table for the android to load the case and then into the ship. Finn walked back and told Marceline to get dressed because they were leaving.

One Hour later

They had left the moon, and were roughly two hours from the moon. "So Finny why are we going back so soon". "That bitch called again and wanted my gear and everything and I believe its about time I show her who she's fucking with" stated Finn, "I also have all the materials I need to make enough bots to back me up and build the main base I will need if I want to go head to head with this 'army' of hers". Marceline looked at Finn he hadn't changed out of what he was wearing to talk to Bonnie she had gotten dressed in the suit he wore for space, "So Finn what are we going to do when we get back?" Asked Marceline.

"Well, what I'm going to do is build the Androids, clear out all the nooks and crannies in the cave, then dig out areas Big enough to fit all the things I will be setting up, the first one to go up while be the factory so I can make ammo and weapons as well as more androids, this way I will have the means to equip them for what ever problem we will be facing" responded Finn.

"Wait but that what your doing what about me" asked Marceline

"you can do what you want, you can help me or do as you please" responded Finn, "Well of course I'm going to help, just tell me what you are going to need help on", "If that's the case, I want you running recon around the area of the cave until I'm able to put up the walls, and after that you'll help me on trying to improve the androids" said Finn and Marceline nodded.

They had a relaxed ride down to the planet, Finn had activated the stealth unit on his ship and towards Marceline's cave and landed near the back. They got off and Finn engaged the cloaking and did a quick sweep of the area before searching the house top to bottom he then proceed to set off a small EMP to make sure if Bonnible had set up any listening or recording equipment. Crackling and small explosions all over the cave Marceline and Finn proceeded to pick all the scrap and melt it down, as soon as that was done Finn got to work on building the the five androids he brought with him and Marceline helped, "This is going to be a long night" said Finn

MEAN WHILE AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

The entire candy kingdom was in a state of panic all the lights had gone off and all of Princess Bonnible's life long work had been lost in a matter of seconds. It was all because of 'him' if he had given her what she wanted there wouldn't be this problem they would all walk away happy except for him she would torture him to get all the possible from were he came from before cutting him up and see what he was made 'literally'. Nothing was saved she had checked the back up files those were deleted or complete blown to shreds seeing as he had some how set the internal of all the hard drives to exploded. "Peppermint butler, I want you to prepare every single one of the elite banana guards and all heavy weapons we have at are disposal", "But princesses that's more than six thousand in banana guards and about ten tanks and two mobile artillery as well as about twenty pursuit vehicles, is that not a bit of over kill for one man Princesse". "I don't care I want them and I want them ready and out on patrols in an hour"

Two weeks later In Finn and Marceline's Cave

It had been a hard two weeks Finn had been hard at work. He had set up the factory with in a day with his androids that he had built and from there the were more, there were thirty by the end of the day all armed with what Finn wore during his meeting no difference between Finn and them, all the same height and build as well as skill Finn had programmed for them to have. After that day they had sett up the wall on both ends of the cave made to look like a rock wall another thirty were made that day as well. Everything as he had planed were set up, he had four hundred and twenty five Androids had been built after the first two weeks, he had made five of them personally to lead his small army all had a number on their right soldier ranging from one to five, each was to command eighty four soldiers at any given time. Teams one and five were tasked in defending the inside while teams three and four were out side a mile away and spread apart from the cave all hundred and sixty eight of them in ghillie suits. Team two were being made into heavy troopers made to carry larger weapons ranging from M60 to M2 Brownings as well as heavier armor that was still being produced. (Think SAS 4 heavy troopers armor) He was currently reading reports from Three and Four with heavy weapons being moved by the candy kingdom as well as more patrols with vehicles and tanks as well as two mobile artillery two miles from were they were. Finn had a date later that night with Marceline. She didn't tell him what she had planed. Finn was just going to go in head first and see what happens. He had put on a music for the last hour of work and was nearing the end of the hour and he had played his tune (Life could be a dream Chill Trap remix) Finn knew things were going to be as fine as cherry wine. He walked to his with the lights off and candles lit and a path of rose petals showing him were to go. He removed his helmet and gas mask and went upstairs with all the stealth he possessed and put his important gear leaving him in his pants and tank top. He then proceeded to follow the path laid before him once more, his path had led him him to the bathroom, opening the door and hearing smooth jazz playing and the scent of candles, he opened the door to reveal Marceline in only a maroon bathroom that barley went past her thigh, it was currently tied at the waist and was showing her beautiful form, she was sipping a glass of wine and the bottle in the sink full of ice along with another cup. "You like what you see Finny" Marceline said in a sultry tone.

There night had been one full of love and passion for Finn and Marceline's starting in the bathroom tub leading to the bathroom. A full night of nothing but each other and their desires It was what they both wanted and the wait they had was worth, before they had fallen asleep Finn kissed Marceline's ear and whispered "I love you Marcy" think she had fallen asleep. Marceline's response was holding him closer and responding "I Love you to Finny". They had fallen asleep and would later awake to a big surprise.

Eight hours later, two days before counsel meeting.

"Princess the other royals are calling a meeting for the attack on your kingdom and the response you have given for looking for this Pilot, would you like me to arrange this meeting?"

"Yes Peppermint butler arrange the meeting to be at the grasslands in two days time, a neutral territory for us to come together and speak of this Pilot and his acts of war and send the letters to every kingdom even her and I want a detachment of elite banana guards their acting as security just in case he shows up" said Bonnible

"Understood Princess your will is my command" and with that Peppermint butler left to arrange things

Back at the cave

Finn awoke from his slumber rather quickly, startling Marceline, "Finn what's wrong?" Asked Marceline

"Something bigs about to go down and I'm in the middle of it"

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flash Backs

Here's the next chapter and I posted the wrong chapter sorry I will try no to make mistakes like that again but here we go.

Finn was keeping close tabs on all of Bonnible's troop movements. None had come close to finding any of his troops area. Finn had decided to go dungeon crawling with Jake and Marceline, seeing as he didn't have nothing to do and decided to go in his Federation armor and weapons. They had spent two hours traveling with four other Rifle men just to be safe. (The assault androids are like what Finn looks like in Hunk armor and the same weapons while the heavies are the SAS 4 heavies, there are only three variations and all of those have been explained in the last chapter, there will be Heavies, Rifle men and the spooks, which are stealth units. Teams One and Five are regular Rifle men while teams three and Four are Spooks, and Team Two are Heavies rocking M60 for quick attacks and M2 Browning for digging in. Spook will be using Z93's with silencers and extend clips with advanced scopes that have the ability to see in thermal and night vision with Glock 18's also with silencers and extend clips as well as a holographic sight). They had arrived at the sight and Finn had taken point with two Rifle men flanking his left and right while the last two took up the rear. Finn had felt something was wrong and so did the Rifle men seeing as Finn had given them his combat experience. There had been markings on the wall as well as old dried blood stains. The smell of death had been all over the place and the dungeon just gave of real bad vibe Finn didn't like it. He felt as he was on Klendathu.

"Keep tight men we are not alone, there something watching us so don't drop your guard" said Finn through the external speakers his gas mask had.

"Yes sir!" Responded all of his Rifle men at once. Neither Marceline nor Jake had seen Finn act in this manner, he seem tense and ready for anything not Even Bonnible's guard acted in this way either his soldiers gave of the same manner. Something was wrong and everyone knew it.

"Finn we should turn back I don't like it down here there's something down here and its scaring me" said Jake a scared tone, but in reality he was down right terrified.

"Okay, Lets move were heading Back!" As soon as Finn had fished his statement things came out of the ceiling in front and behind them cutting of their escape "SHIT! OPEN FIRE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The hallway they were in erupted with gun fire and horrid screams from what ever they were. They torn apart and put back together corpse with spike coming out of their hands and a second par of small arms produced from within the stomach that had been torn apart. Finn had made an opening for them to move and he took it.

"MOVE TO THE DOOR I'LL COVER" they had moved towards the door and entered the door, two of the Rifle men had cover Finn while he slowly moved back with shotgun in hand blowing the monsters back. They slammed the door shut behind Finn and blocked it, before proceeding everyone proceeded to load their weapons. One of the Rifle men spoke up rather loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, THEY LOOKED LIKE SOME SUPER FUCKED UP WALKING ZOMBIES!" Yelled one of the Rifle men that was loading its Rifle. Finn had stayed silent memories from what he had found while searching for tools to fix his ship. The repressed memories that he had attempted to move into the vault in his mind the deepest it could go. Everyone had looked at him not knowing what was wrong. "We are going to find a way out and plant charges the entire way out and collapse this fucking place and make sure nothing leaves, so load your guns and get tactical these things are strong but they can be killed. There fast and agile so blow there legs of before shooting them in the head this way you wont get overwhelmed, and if you cant a burst to the chest kills them a lot faster then any where else so keep it tight and have them in the center". Pointing at Marceline and Jake, nobody said a thing and followed and fell into formation. Finn set charges at the door they had entered and around the room before opening another door a taking point once again. This time they didn't get behind the group only in front and Finn along side two others mowed them down with little effort. Finn was down to four clips on His rifle before he figured out what they were doing.

"Shit conserve ammo these things are making us burn through it and its what they want" yelled Finn so everyone could here

They were making it through another connection when they had been ambushed. Finn had pushed the group into a passage before it collapsed. "KEEP MOVING I WILL SEE YOU ON THE SURFACE!" The rest of the group understood and made there way out, Finn on the other hand was going to have to fight his way out. He had ran down a less packed passage and ran shooting quick burst towards the group following him before dropping two S.T grenades collapsing part of the tunnel and melting some of the bastards. Finn had paused to take a breather before reloading his rifle with its last clip. He hadn't one of the things crawling towards him before it was to late. It had jumped up effectively stabbing him in the in the stomach and grazing his right shoulder and dropping him to the ground, it than ripped out its spike and attempted to stab him in the face Finn had held it back with his left arm as he pulled out his pistol and shot it in the head splattering its brains all over the ceiling, he quickly stood up and emptied his clip into its chest and stomach, these things were know for playing dead. Finn had begun to hyper ventilate, He was terrified. It was the second time this had happened, the first time was when he was on Xiayana. They had laid a trap for him, these mistakes of what ever god out there, these fucking nightmares had laid a trap for him they had waited till he had landed and entered the tunnel system of the colony that had been set up. As soon as he activated the power things went to hell they were all over the place he had run out of ammo on every thing except for His pistol. He had made it back to the surface and to his fighter and left, covered in blood and bits of flesh. His engines were damaged and his slip space drive as well. He had spent about a week floating in one direction, he would have died if had not been for a passing cruiser, they had pulled him aboard and fixed him up and his ship and he had given them all information on the planet. Three weeks later the planet had been bombed and melted into glass. It had given him back a peace of mind but he had nightmares every so often not. They were no Jason but they were something. Finn had finished patching up his stomach, it was only temporary it wouldn't hold for long but it gave him a fighting chance. He load his pistol and holstered it and swapped his rifle for his shotgun. He had move forward down the passage. He found a sign indicating he was going the right way with stairs going up. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH "Shit" Finn had started to run up the stairs and had gotten to the top before turning around and whipping out his rifle and leaving it down the stairs and turning on his flashlight and seeing those things run up to get him. He quickly poured the full clip from his rifle killing six of them before reaching for his shot gun and did the same killing another four before running up the stairs to get breathing room between him and the horde. He saw light ahead an decided to detonate the C-4 and through the rest of his grenades and ran like hell. He had barely made it to the surface before the C-4 went off and throwed him ten yards from the exit and collapsed. He heard screaming as Marceline and Jake along with his four rifle men. His vision was blurring and his senses wear numbing he looked down to see his stomach covered in blood. He was rushed back the cave to do immediate surgery. He spent a day in recovery and his armor was in repair and number one had asked number's three and four to send a team make sure the entrances were blocked by ruble and to reinforce them with cement just to make sure nothing got out of there alive.

EIGHT HOURS AFTER FINNS SURGERY ONE DAY BEFORE MEETING IN GRASSLANDS WITH THE ROYALS OF OOO.

Marceline was being pulled along by Jake to go and buy food at the market kingdom when a messenger ran at them yelling for the queen of the vampire kingdom and Jake the dog of the grass lands. He then pulled a letter addressed to Marceline and then talked to Jake about the meeting. Marceline did not care for the note at the moment she was on an errand and need to be quick so she could get back to Finn.

"Hey Jake what was all that about" asked Marceline.

"Princess Bonnible has taken over the grass lands for the war effort and evicted me from my home" Jake looked down with a frustrated look.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the letter" said Marceline to Jake.

"Lets not worry about it right now lets do what we have to do and get back" said Jake

Marceline and Jake had picked up the things they needed from the market and passed by Jakes tree fort to take everything he needed. They entered Jakes home to find his treasure room completely empty and anything of importance. Jake walked upstairs and came down a few minutes later with a duffel bag and a box full of photo albums. "I'm going to have to tell lady and see if the same hasn't happened to her, she's eight months pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to her" told Marceline with worry evident in his voice. "Don't worry Jake, Finn would let you live in the cave with us and he could build you a knew home any way you'd like and it's completely safe, remember those robots that were with us" Jake nodded at this "Well he has more hundreds more and has the ability to make thousands he has some spread all over the area surrounding the cave and more inside and he is slowly giving them bigger and better weapons you and lady along with your kids will be safe" Jake gave a weak smile and agreed and then head to lady's house to take her with them. To Jakes relief lady had not been evicted… yet they walked inside to find her asking Jake what they were going to do. Jake explained everything and she agreed with Him and Marceline and packed her things and Jake carried her back to the cave. When they arrived lady was curios way they had come in front of a collapse. Marceline answered her by going to a specific point in the wall and opening a door. They walked inside to be greeted by Finn his SOCOM pistol in one hand and two Rifle men behind him. "Get inside quick we need to talk" said Finn and they quickly walked inside and into Marceline's house and sat at the kitchen table before Finn spoke again. "Alright something's wrong we got a lot of movement in the grasslands and Bonnible's Elite Banana Guards evicting people from there homes and going into yours and coming out with sacks of gold, two truck loads worth and number's Three and Four say the picked up chatter of a meeting taking place tomorrow with all the royals of OOO" Finn looked over to Lady and spoke "I'm sorry were are my matters I'm Finn Mertens and I do believe we have never met" lady responded to Finn's question, Jake was about to speak up, but Finn had answered Lady in her own language. They held a conversation for a full ten minutes before looking back at Jake and Marceline, "Well good for you Jake your going to be a dad, I'm happy for you buddy" said Finn with excitement in his voice. "Finn how do you know how to speak Korean" asked Jake, "That's easy Jake, I know every language that man could speak and would ever speak" responded Finn. Marceline Had nearly forgot about the letter she had received and decided to pull it out and read it. Before she could say anything Jake asked Finn "Hey Finn what happened down there, when we got attacked you looked like you knew were to shoot them and they went down for the count, but when we got into the room your body language spoke for you even though you didn't say it you were afraid, I've never seen you like that Finn what were they?", Finn looked at everyone in the room. "For all of you to understand I'm going to have to show you, follow me" said Finn. They exited Marceline's house and walked to what Finn called the debrief room. There were a hand full of chairs waiting for them and a projector connected to a strange looking helmet. "You guys are going to want to watch this if you want to understand what I will be saying" said Finn. The projector started the recording with a shot of Finn in white armor with his symbol on the right side of his chest plate. He had a smile on his face and looked happy. "This is all from the helmet cam this is twenty minutes before I arrived at the sight of were the beacon came from, the armor you see me wearing is an EDF advance combat RIG, I stripped it off a dead soldier and had someone fix it for me". The video flickered at and came back with desert type area and Finn was pointing his Mk 1 Morita rifle with a light shining from his helmet, but when they looked closer there were bodies strewn all over the place every direction Finn turned there were bodies every were. "These bodies were about two days old they were military of some sorts they had three circles forming a triangle on there shoulders, they were probably sent as a clean up crew and didn't make it or underestimated the opposition either way they added to my problem, the others go by the name of Necromorphs or Necro's for short. They are hard to kill and are endless in numbers if there is people to fight them or become apart of there ever growing horde." The recording went on with Finn going into one of the buildings and then down a flight of stairs and find another door going even deeper. These soldiers had a research facility down there, they were studying these monsters I had reached the heart of it all and download every last bit of information on what they were doing and who they were. I was finished downloading when they started coming out of every where, ceiling vents the floor every where, watch and you'll understand." Finn had finished when what he spoke of happened. These Necro's came from every were and one could clearly hear Finn's voice from the recording panic and start to shoot at these things, even though he was panicking his shots never missed there mark this action spoke volume of the training he received and excelled at. They had began to slowly come in less numbers knowing it would be pointless and they needed another plan. He then load his weapon and made sure he was good to go and moved forward. "They had blocked the path I had originally came down with and had to find my own way out, the three days I spent in none stop fighting were a nightmare, there was times were I thought it would be easier to eat a bullet and get it over with instead of going back out". There was a a few seconds of Finn slumped over in the recording his helmet discarded and him crying lightly for it to stop and his SOCOM in his hand, pointed at the side of his head. "I decided I didn't want to die there and wanted to see the sky one last time if I did die on that god forsaken planet. The next few minutes of recording were Finn running down a corridor killing those things left and right with his rifle and using the under barrel if they got to close. He then ran up a flight of stairs and was greeted with the night sky and his ship sitting were he had left it, he yelled in joy running faster to reach it his ship and then he abruptly stopped he then looked down to see a spike in his stomach before it was pulled out and he was thrown. He rolled for a bit before standing up and leveling his rifle, a faint clicking noise along with a 'shit' coming from Finn before he tried the under barrel, the same click. He panicked searching his pockets for a shell to load into it before it charged. He found two and load them in but again was thrown by the Necro and slammed against a wall his rifle sliding away from him, Finn pulled out his pistol and shot it eight times before charging at the Necro and ramming it with his shoulder knocking it down before he ran to his rifle and shooting the Necro in the chest and head, effectively taking off its head. He then limped to his ship and left the planet he fixed him self as best as he could and removed his helmet, the camera pointing at him he then spoke. "This is Finn Mertens I'm a mercenary that responded to the distress beacon on Xiayana. If you find this do not go to the beacon I repeat do not go to the beacon it's a trap, get this recording to the right hands and glass the planet there is enough information on this helmet and reason to glass it, This is Finn Mertens signing off" and with this Finn passed out in the recording. Finn then fast forwarded the recording to when they found him and saved him. "I told them everything that happened, they said they would get the information to the right hands and they did. Three weeks later the lancet was bombed and glassed, they had sent a team down and they didn't find anything either, this is why I don't understand why there here, the look old very old, none looked like what I saw, they looked almost human…. But its nothing to worry about I already got a report from the numbers on what they did to secure it lets just hope no one goes picking around" said Finn. "Finn I think you should read this" said Marceline. Finn took the letter from Marceline and read it quickly, "Good about time I made my self officially know to the royals of OOO and show them what Bonnible wants, its tomorrow at mid day. People were your finest gown I will be going as Marceline's guard, Jake you can be one to if you can morph into me and hold it so you can wear the armor" said Finn, "sounds cool Finn what about Lady?" Asked Jake.

"She will be drawing blue prints on how she wants her new house to be" respond Finn with a grin on his face.

NEXT DAY AT MEETING OF ROYALS, OUTSIDE WITH FINN, JAKE AND MARCELINE

Marceline was walking towards the building that had been constructed for today's meeting. She had her hair had been curled and cascaded down the left side of her head, she wore an elegant black form fitting dress that opened at the side and had red rose sewed into it at the bottom. Finn and Jake flanked her on both sides wearing the HUNK gear with the weapons Finn had from yesterday. They looked exactly the same, one could not tell the difference. Finn had given Jake a crash course on weapons use and Jake soaked it up like a sponge. They had arrived at the entrance that was guard by two fire kingdom knights that took Marceline invitation, they were about to speak up about her guards but Marceline quickly silenced them with a few words. "Stand down there my escort, don't want something to happen and have it be your faults for my kingdom and yours go to war" in return they said nothing. They entered and walked towards the meeting room and paused before entering. They trade a few words and entered.

Bonnible saw Marceline enter and scowled, but then she saw her two escorts, "Guards seizes them!" Yelled Bonnible but as soon as she had opened her mouth Finn had her in her sights and Jake aimed at the guards. "Princesse Bonnible bubblegum, how dare you threaten my guards, under what authority does it allow you to do such a thing do not forget your place, I Queen of the Vampire isles and kingdom, you are Princesse of the candy kingdom I over rule you". Everyone knew Marceline was right, Bonnible maybe thick headed at times but she saw reason, she didn't want to start a war with someone that was superior and then The Vampire queen and her army it was insane, she could only take on The Vampire kingdom if she had the pilots technology from there she would wage war and every last one of the kingdoms and have complete control. Marceline spoke up again "Now I came here to talk about the Pilot who he and I have formed an alliance, when I need help he will help, But that's not important he came here to talk to everyone today" the royals mummers could be heard by Finn, they agreed and Finn stepped forward. Finn withdrew his rifle and was reaching for his helmet when he saw Bonnible reach under the table. In the blink of an eye Finn withdrew his M1911 and pointed at Bonnible, "Know Princesse you don't want to be the reason your kingdom goes to war and you die here and now for a stupid and rash decision you made, now hands on the table were I can see them or I blow your pretty little head off and splatter it all around the wall behind you and the people next to you" Finn stated and she complied by putting her hands on the table. Finn took of his helmet and gas mask and put the on the table and spoke "I am Finn Mertens, I am Captain of my Fighter the Gypsy Danger, Callsign Blue Devil. I am Ex-Military and a mercenary. I am here today because I want to take in account the hostile take over of the Grasslands, evicting many from there homes including here with me Jake the dog and taking his gold about two trucks worth and then the hostility she demonstrated after I had saved her from a group of mercenaries and then carried her back to her kingdom, I was then threaten by a Mint the size of a dog and then these banana mother fuckers". Finn paused and looked around everyone staring at him many if not all of the females in the room except for Bonnible had crimson red blush on there faces, she had a scowl. "They attempted to arrest me a neutral player on the chess board that had saved there queen, I escaped with ease. She then came after me with thirty of here elite guards with the intent to kill me. I dispatched here guards quickly and efficiently and sparred her, before leaving she yelled she would have my gear and my head, even if it takes her kingdom. Remember that princesses. Now I am here to make amends, there is no need to have bad blood between the two of us, so let's call it even and we can put it all behind us" said Finn. Bonnible looked at him with here hate in her eyes. "Finn Mertens hand over all the technology you have or I will go to war with you" Bonnible said. "Well in that case, I Finn Mertens declare war on the Candy Kingdom and Bonnible princesses of the candy kingdom, her and her kingdom alone. If anyone intervenes or gives help to the candy kingdom I will go to war with that kingdom as well, does everyone else agree" a loud and quick agree was heard through out the room. Bonnible spoke "meeting adjourned we both have two weeks for preparation and winner takes all", and with that everyone exited and left to there respected homes and kingdoms. Bonnible had sent a stealth team after Finn, Marceline and Jake but were later seen hanging from from the candy kingdom forest with holes in there heads and hearts.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT AT FINNS HOME THEATER WITH JAKE AND LADY, WITH MARCELINE AND FINN.

The gang was currently unwinding watching a simple kid movie Finn called finding Nemo. They had gotten home that day and decided taking a shower and unwinding. Finn had made five androids to ever see the building of three hundred more having them equally separated into every team, this way the numbers would command a hundred and forty four soldiers instead of eighty four. From there he went and showered and everyone decided to binge watch movies which brings them to now. Finn was finishing explaining the meaning behind most of the movies they had watched. "Hey Finn I think we should call it a night man its like one in the morning" said Jake in a sleepy tone, "Oh shit, your right Jake I'm kind of used to all this late night work and what not here you can take my house and I will go bunk with Marceline" responded. They then parted ways. "Finn could you carry me" Marceline asked with her puppy dog eyes in play. Finn was about to carry her when Number one came running up to him.

"Sir we have a problem"

END CHAPTER 7

He cliff hanger your welcome


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 WAR

WELL SHE PUSHED HIM AND FINN WANTED TO BE PEACEFUL SHE PUSHED IT OTHER KINGDOMS WONT GET INVOLVED UNTILL LATER

CHAPTER 8

"Sir we have a problem" said Number one. "What seems to be the problem One" asked Finn, "Sir I believe it would be easier to explain if you came with me and have all of us explain" responded Number One, "Lead they way then soldier" and with that they were off heading towards Finn's command center. Finn and 1 arrived with 2,3,4 and 5 already waiting for them. "Alright gentle men what's the problem", 5 step forwards and a holographic map appeared as the room dimmed, "Sir we have calls being sent in and Bonnible is already making her move and digging in in every major road and searching and threading everyone that's not from her kingdom, they are also packing weapons that due little to no damage to us Sir because they are made of a hard candy material but there heavier weapons and tanks could do damage to us" said 5, "What about troop count and heavy weapons and vehicles and tanks" asked Finn, this time 3 stepped forward, "From what me and 4 have seen Sir, is that troops are unknown but in every dig in she has troops at are two hundred and about five road blocks which brings us to a thousand known troops and twenty pursuit vehicles and ten tanks and two mobile artillery cannons" said 4 and 3 confirmed, Finn then spoke up "Are weapons and grenades can take care of the pursuit vehicles and tanks if we get close enough but I would rather just make grenade launcher attachments for the rifles and give the heavies bazookas or mortars or I could try to fit mini rockets into handgun rounds" Finn had started to get of task and 2 stepped forward "Sir what you could do is take all the pistols we carry and but and under barrel like what you are doing for the rifles just a smaller version" said 2 handing over his .44 revolver. "YES THAT'S IT!" Yelled Finn and drew a quick sketch "Here take a look" (Just cause 2 revolver with the grenade launcher under barrel 30 millimeter grenade launcher). 2 saw this and shook Finns hand "Great idea Sir I will get this to the factory right away". "Alright gentle men rest up we move out tomorrow, and 2 you'll have your guns by tomorrow". They left the debriefing room and Finn went to the armory to search for something. Finding his gear and preparing it for tomorrow not attaching his grenade launcher put taking a grenade pistol. A flare gun looking weapon that shot 40mm grenades. Everything stayed the same but added plates to the armor to avoid close calls before they happened. Finn then left the armory and went home to Marceline. He looked at his watch to see it was one in the morning. She was going to be mad and he was leaving at eight in the morning. "I'm going to have to make it up to her" said Finn and a whisper. Finn walked in to see the cost clear and climbed upstairs and slid into bed, but before falling asleep Marceline spooned into him and both fell asleep.

7:00 AM NEXT DAY

Finn was going over the plan with the Numbers and picking apart all the bits and piece of the plan. "Look five major road blocks, we take those and then we secure the border and starve them out we separate are forces equally, 2 half of your force will go with 1 and the other half will go with 5 we will be dealing with road blocks leading directly towards the kingdom while 3 and 4 will deal with another two way out there from the kingdom separately, Understood?" Asked Finn at the end, 2 spoke up. "Sir why are we going heavy while 3 and 4 are going in light?" Asked 2 "The reason for this 2 is because we are facing tanks and and mortar fire, and that is why I'm going to send you 2 along with two others of your choice and six rifle men so you can commandeer the cannons and fire them on the last road block while we take care of the ones we are going after this way we don't lose anybody and don't get rained on by fucking candy" responded Finn "And 2 there a crate over there with the pistols for your team so get them and lets move out". This time 3 spoke "Sir are we walking?", Finn turned around and spoke "Of course not this is why I made these" he said pointing at a garage door. In the garage type room were rows and rows of Armadillo APC's "These Fit about fourteen, three gunners one driver and ten troops there's about fifty five of them in there so board up and lets move!". They then began to get into the APC and separate towards there targets. "2 separate and go to your target and hall ass I want it down before we set foot at are target" "Sir, yes Sir!" And with that 2 separated from the rest and went after his target. From there Finns attack force separated into as was the plan. Finns APC was in the lead with him standing inside ready for it to stop and run out the front door bullets exiting before he did, or so he wanted that way for all he knew one of the walking bananas could get a lucky shot and kill him or blow him up. Finn stopped thinking about that now was the time to act "Sir we are ten seconds to the drop get ready!" And with that everyone could here mortar fire, but to their luck it was aimed at Bonnible's army and not his. After a long whistle and a quick explosion the brakes were slammed and Finn was the first one out and the first to get blood. Running from the APC and opening fire on Banana guards charging with bayonets only to be cut down by machine gun firer and 40mm grenade fire as well. Finn charged towards the rest of the guards wielding his rifle in one hand and his grenade pistol in the other firing the one shot successfully blowing apart a group of guards splattering them all over the area and shooting a burst towards one aiming at him. Jumping over a barrier they had set up and firing towards the grouped up pursuit vehicles causing change reaction when he throwed an ST grenade causing the vehicles there and a tank to explode looking over to his right to see a team of heavies mowing down guards in there way and then turned to his left to see a handful of Rifle men climbing a tank and throwing grenades into the hatches before jumping of and the tank in to a raging ball of inferno. Finn then proceeded to charge forward again dogging the flaming vehicles. Finn and his men had finished cleaning up what was left of the defense force before they had set up the radio and called in to see how the other teams were doing. "Everyone report in how's it going out there" over the radio everyone had reported in with there objectives complete and no loses. Finn the spoke over the radio again "secure and hold the area, were doing this before proceeding with phase two of the mission". A quick and loud sir was heard over the radio. For the next few hours Finn went between all four road blocks and the artillery sight making sure they were set for the long haul before moving out. Finn had also radio the androids at the factory to make another two hundred and eighty secure the border and set up checkpoints. They would be done by tomorrow and from there they would push the candy kingdoms forces to there walls and then destroy them. He would spare the innocent if he could. All of a sudden Finn had gotten a call. "Yes" Finn responded, on the other side a voice was heard "Its ready Sir". "Good I have the beacons, you know what to do when I set them off" and with that Finn hung up. And called three and four telling them to rendezvous with him at the closest road block two the kingdom.

MEAN WHILE AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE, JUST KIDDING MEAN WHILE AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

"Princess many of are pursuit vehicles have been destroyed and only one of are tanks remain casualties are high as well princess, all of are road blocks have been taken over and are artillery sight have been taken as well and now have the possibility to bomb the kingdom. However we now know his military power and capability, but are unsure if it was their full potential or not Princess" said one of her many generals. She had also seen in recording what a few hundred soldiers could do to her army. None of her troops had been able to damage to these soldiers and her ace in the hole had been used against her and her guardians were the only defense that could possibly kill these soldiers. She had been deep into thought when one of her generals broke her train of thought. "Princess what shall we do what are your orders?" Asked a general. "We pull back are forces and dig in around and in the kingdom hold the line near are gum ball guardian so if the line is broken they will cover the troops on there retreat to the walls" stated Bonnible. "Well get right to it Princess, Lets move men lets get the defense ready!", yelled one of her generals and they jumped up to proceeded with the plan. For the next few hours the trench line would start being dug and Finn would see it all.

THREE HOURS AFTER ROADBLOCK CAPTURE WITH 3,4 AND FINN ON A RIDGE SURVEYING THE TRENCH DIGGING

"Sir, I see explosive all over the trench being stored and heavy weapons being placed every twenty meters or so as well as a few napalm throwers or what ever the hell they cooked up for us." Said 3, but 4 then spoke up "Sir, their setting up defense up by the wall and reinforcing and are starting patrol closer to us now should we change location or take them down?" 4 asked Finn. "Were going to get closer and cause some set backs" said Finn and began their treck forward. They had picked off patrols that had gotten to close or had the opportunity to take them down. They had gotten close enough to look the banana guards in the eye and punch them. They had used cloaking and had traversed through the trench setting up explosive on key targets and escaped without a trace and prepared for the major assault that would happen tomorrow before dawn, it was always darkest before the dawn and would and it would serve Finn and his men.

A few hours later Finn was explaining the plan to the numbers and showed them images of were to hit and how hard. He had told two to pull the artillery cannons closer to be able to hit the big ones on the wall. This way when explosives went off the two big ones would be taken down and fall over destroying either the wall or killing more Banana guards. It was a pulse either way. Everything was set and the explosives were set. Everyone was in place, the entire kingdom was blocked off an all sides. "Firer" was all Finn had said and bodies on top of the wall plummeted to the ground and the explosives went off. All around the trench heavy guns and canisters exploded engulfing the trench in fire and the smell of burning bananas and sugar filled the air as the two giants fell over destroying part of the wall and the other fell over making a bridge for Finn and his men to invade. His men on the other end launched grenade's towards the wall making holes for them to enter and the spooks covering them the entire time killing the shooters on the wall and watching for any counter attacks from Bonnible and her army. Back with Finn they were taking down the opposition and sparing the civilians that didn't try to attack them. All of his forces had reached the castle and made a perimeter before Finn had stormed it with a team consisting of five rifle men and four heavies. Setting charges on the doors and blowing up the door and throwing two flash bangs and two S.T grenades blowing up the guards at the back and stunning all of them in the room before being town apart by machine gun firer the shells rattling on the ground after the bullets stopped.

"Split up, two groups check your corners and watch for traps and make sure none of you die and if you find that bitch radio in, team two take floors three down and my team will take three up, be safe gentleman" finished Finn before everyone proceeded to the third level sweeping the floors and going with the plan from there. Ten minutes in and the fourth and fifth floors were already riddled with casing and bodies on the ground and the wall covered in banana splatters and bullets as well. The same was going for team two but with less opposition. Finn and his team had head up towards the sixth floor and were met with machine gun firer and yells from the guards believing they had gotten Finn and his team, but were treated not with the dying moans from them but instead 40 millimeter grenades from the rifles and 30 from the handguns the heavies carried. In a matter of seconds the dying yells of the bananas. They walked over looking at the carnage they had just made. "You could say we made banana splits Sir" said one of the heavies laughing and with this the rest of the team was laughing including Finn. A few minutes of unwinding and a light laugh lightened the mood. "Alright lets go men" and with that they cleaned the next few floors coming two a vaulted door were they presumed was were Bonnible was held up. "Team two get up here, perimeter team how you guys doing?" Asked Finn over the radio before receiving an answer. "Were doing good out here Sir the princess army has given up and spooks are picking of any runners that are not civilians, and team two is right under you Sir" answered 1. Team two had arrived as soon as he finished "Were here Sir" said one of the Rifle men. "You five on that side and you four on my side, heavies in the front". They moved into formation and Finn got behind one of the heavies. The charge was set and blown open, they were instructed to not shoot anyone important looking but kill the rest. They breached and killed all those deemed unimportant leaving Bonnible and a handful of what looked like advisors and generals. "Bonnible Bubblegum of the candy kingdom surrender and I will spare what is left of your kingdom and its people if not I will destroy all of it and take these lands for my self" said Finn with authority in his voice. Bonnible only smirked "You will do no such thing human and bid you farewell" said Bonnible as giant birds crashed throw the wall knocking his men to the ground and leaving him and two Rifle men barely standing. Her and the people she was with boarding onto the birds and riding off. Finn and the other two only had enough time to shoot one of the birds in the face with a 40 millimeter grenade causing its head to explode into a ball of bloody mist and skull fragment. And having the two riders plummet to there death. Finn had gotten a lucky shot killing an advisor and wounding Bonnible with a shot going through her shoulder and another in the back of her knee. Finn could hear her yell in pain, but that didn't matter at the moment. Pink pylons or tubes came out of the ground and began to charge and Finn came to a conclusion. "FUCK! WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THE KINGDOM OR ITS LEAVING WITH US!" Yelled Finn while picking up his men and yelling into the radio for the rest of his men to evacuate the kingdom immediately. They had ran as fast as they could to the bottom floor and out the front door and toward the one of the many exits his men made. Pushing his men forward and bringing up the rear they had basically made out, but ruble from one of the many house had tumbled of the roof and into Finns path forcing him to jump into a window to his right and land in a living room. Finn began to pick him self up when he heard a small whimpering from what looked like a small child a five or six year old with tattered clothes and light blue skin. The child was male and was made of gum, Finn had come to that conclusion because the child's hair and skin looked to have the same texture as the Princess. "Hey kid are you okay?" Asked Finn while taking off his helmet to look less hostile. The kid looked up and ran towards Finn hugging him.

"They left me" he said in a fragile voice before he began to softly sob.

"Shh, its okay I got you kid" said Finn just above a whisper. The kid looked up to him with eyes shining lightly with hope hugging Finn even tighter. The building had started to rumble and Finn feared it would become their grave. Finn quickly scooped up the child and jumped out the nearest window afterwards he began to run towards the hole with child in arms. When Finn had gotten to the hole the kingdom was already ten feet of the ground and Finn had decided to jump than to rappel down. He took a few steps back and ran and leaped twisting his body in mid air to aim his back to the ground and the child in his arms. "HOLD ON TIGHT KID" the last thing he remembered saying before hitting the ground and being knocked out by the fall. Finn had only been out for about twenty minutes, but in those twenty minutes the numbers had set small temporary outposts near the the roadblocks they had taken over and patrols along the border and had talked to people of the candy kingdom that had been abounded to hire builders and start with the building of replacement homes for everyone while Finn's army would protect them and would provide the necessary resources as well. The child who's name was Jimmy had not left Finn's side since the fall, he was an orphan that had been left behind ignored by the others and left to die. Finn had started to rustle and Jimmy had ran to get the one that called himself 1 he looked just like his savior but this one along with all the others never took of his helmet. Jimmy had spotted 1 and ran up to him pulling on his pant leg "Umm Mister 1, He's waking up" said Jimmy looking at 1 "Okay lets go Jimmy" said before running back to Finn with Jimmy. They had arrived at the tent to see Finn already sitting up and checking himself over for any noticeable damage. "Good to see your awake Sir" said 1 while handing Finn a water bottle. Finn took the water bottle and said a quick thank you before gulping it down. "I want a full reports on damages, ammo use loses and efficiency and when your done with helping all these locals regroup all forces and return to base all except for the spooks, have them acting as overwatch for the people and its border and have them working in teams of four, and make sure they have some sort of decent law enforcement. 1 nodded before asking " what about you sir what are you going to do". "I'm going to walk home and and take this kid with me and buy him some clothes" said Finn before walking off with Jimmy in the general direction of his home remembering he could just make him clothing.

END CHAPTER 8

SO QUICK NOT, SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. ALSO I HAD IDEAS ON SOME STORYS. I WILL PUT THEM BELLOW AND LET YOU GUYS VOTE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO READ

1-A STORY REVOLVING AROUND NARUTO IN AN AU WITH HIM BEING A MERCENARY, SO HEAVY USE OF GUNS, NO FUTRUE STUFF OR ANYTHING, SO WEAPONS WE HAVE AT THIS POINT IN TIME.

2- AN ADVENTURE TIME STORY WERE FINN IS A GLADIATOR AND THE LAST HUMAN, GOOD OLD ROMAN SPORT

3- FINN AS AN ODST FROM THE HALO UNIVERSE ACTING AS SECURITY FOR A MILITARY SCHOOL, IT STARTS OFF WITH HIM BEING SEPARATED FROM HIS PARENTS AND SISTER (FIONNA) AND SAVED BY THE UNSC. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IN THIS THE COVENANT ARE DEFEATED AND THE INNE'S ARE THE MAIN PROBLEM. SO TERRORIST ATTACKS AND GUERRILLA WARFARE.

4- YOUR GUYS CHOICE BETWEEN NARUTO OR ADVENTURE TIME FOR A TOM CLANCY'S THE DIVISION CROSSOVER

5- A HALO ODST SHORT MAYBE FIVE OR SIX CHAPTERS LONG

6- A FALLOUT 4, New Vegas or 3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The parents and the dream

Sorry, sorry sorry

Chapter 9

Finn was currently walking away from the remains of the candy kingdom with the child holding his hand. They were only a few meters from the sight when a purple lollipop came running towards him.

"Jimmy, Jimmy!" The Purple Lollipop yelled

"Gramma!" Yelled the gum boy Jimmy before running towards the Purple Lollipop, they embraced before bursting into tears.

"Jimmy I'm sorry I was to slow I had all the paper work but the guards had held me up on the way to the orphanage" she sobbed and looked towards Finn "Thank you, Thank you young man". The exchange was short as Finn continued towards his home, and his Girlfriend. Finn was alone and his weapons holstered with his helmet and gas mask off and in his left hand. That was his First and last mistake. In a grassy plane on his way home the sun had begun to set, Finn would have know something was wrong if he had his helmet on. Vampires dressed in black leather armor with crossbows and swords had surrounded him on all sides, the royal cress on each of they're chest plate. There were two larger ones in full knight armor and a smaller more feminine in the same armor as the larger ones in between both, the same royal cress on those as well. He attempted to reach for his rifle but was stopped by two arrows. One hitting his left thigh and one piercing his right hand. He broke the tip of the arrow and pulled it out before reaching for the second arrow and withdrawing his pistol and taking aim towards what could be they're leader. He was stopped by another six arrows. Three had hit him in the chest and stomach one hitting him in the calf and one in his hand holding his handgun. The last one hitting him in the back of his left leg causing him to fall to the ground. The Vampires had thought he was done for, but were surprised when Finn stood up again tearing the arrows his legs and hand before withdrawing his machete and breaking off the ones on his chest and charging towards the larger Vampires. He was shot again but with a dart and not an arrow. The vampires new the dart had enough tranquilizer to take down a a six meter tall giant of any species but Finn had shrugged it off. Finn was shot by another two darts but still kept running. He had closed the distance between him and the vampires and slashed the one towards his left. The vampire underestimated the power behind the strike and was killed the second figuring out the human was dangerous even after three darts. Even after seeing this the vampire was killed as well not seeing the fist throned before cleaving his head in two. Finn the turned towards the feminine armored vampire with blood running down his body and covering his hands. Finn stopped dead in his tracks the Vampire was removing her helmet. His face showed confusion and betrayal..

"Marceline?", Finn was about to speak up but was cut off. Finn was peppered with darts, falling to his knees reaching out towards Marceline before falling over.

"Ma'am we have secured his blueprints and his machinery but ship is no were in sight" said one of the Vampires. Marceline nodded and was about to respond but was cut off by a laugh. They looked towards Finn who had turned on his back and was laughing.

"Order 66 activation Echo November Delta numbers your in charge till I get back Finish all previous orders and move to secondary base" Finn finished with a laugh and the press of a red button that caused his weapons to fizzle and melt as well as any technology on him before passing out from the lose of blood and the amount of tranquilizer in his system.

"Keep him alive take him to the isles and salvage anything you can" order Marceline before walking off towards her home.

ONE WEEK LATER

The ones in black with eyes as red as the fires of the nightosphere had left without a single trace other then all of the vampire bodies riddles with bullets or hanging from trees. They had finished what they had been ordered to do, all technology in the hands of other than there creator had self destructed leaving nothing for others to recreate his works.

The facility Marceline and her soldiers had taken from the creator had done the same causing the cave to collapse destroying her home.

The 'love' she had for Finn was all a lie, a set up. She had only done so to get close to him to take his technology and make her kingdom as feared as it used to be. She hadn't felt an ounce of remorse she did what was need to have her kingdom prevail. Marceline was currently overseeing the torture of Finn. He had been stripped of what little clothing was left on his body leaving him in his combat pants and boots. He was currently chained to the wall for the safety of her people, seeing as when he had awoken he was rather violent. Her people were whipping Finn. What unnerved all those who watched and tortured Finn was that he never made a sound, other than his slow deep breathing, no yelps or screams in pain no sobbing or crying for them to stop he hadn't even spoken.

The tortures had stopped and began to leave the room to let the next ones in. What they didn't expect was for Finn to stand up and run towards the vampires.

Finn wrapped the chains around the one slightly behind the others neck and strangled him before grabbing the vampires blade and stabbing the second one to death.

"RETRACT THE CHAINS!" Yelled Marceline but was to late Finn had used the knife to break the locks on his cuffs some how and ran towards the door killing the second pair of vampires with quick strikes to they're throats. Guards were scrambling to capture Finn, Marceline had decided to help as well.

WITH FINN

Finn was taking turns at random attempting to find and exit. He had ran up a pair of stairs to avoid guards. Finn ran past a hallway in front of a large window and was tackled by a large burly vampire through the window and onto a court yard. Finn had landed on his back and the vampire had rolled off of him. Finn stood up ready for a fight and noticed what the Vampire was holding, Jason's Machete.

"HEY THAT'S MINE" Yelled Finn before charging.

BACK WITH MARCELINE AND SOME GUARDS WITH DART GUNS

They had into the court yard expecting Finn to be subdued by Gran the most elite of her army, but he was currently on the floor covered in blood and slowly crawling all the while screaming for the 'demon' to stop. Gran then looks over towards Marceline and her men.

"HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB HELP ME!" Yelled Gran doubling his effort to crawl away from his 'demon'.

Marceline and her guards were about help Gran but stopped dead in there tracks when a human hand shot forward grabbing Gran by his foot, a guttural yell followed.

"IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Was heard from Finn and a scream from Gran and him disappearing from sight. A few moments later wet cutting and slashing noises were hear along side the sound of breaking bones. Pieces of limbs were launched in plane sight of the Vampires.

Finn slowly walked into view and towards the hallway with the Vampires. He was covered from head to toe in thick black blood his hear matted to his head and his machete in a death grip at his side. Marceline quickly shouted orders and the vampires at the front peppered Finn with darts. Ten darts in total had hit him, but he began to walk. Then the second row took the place of the first while they load they're dart guns again. Finn charged forward as the second row began to take aim. They never got a shot off. Finn had throw his machete hitting a vampire sending them into disarray as he charged forward ripping the dart gun out of the hands of one vampire and shooting another pin the throat before breaking the nose of the one he took the dart gun. Finn the pulled the machete of the corpse of the vampire and began hacking and slashing away at all those around him. Those with enough distance between Finn and them had began to shot while those to close had abounded they're dart guns and opted in using there fist to subdue the human.

Marceline stood by watching Finn rip and tear through her guards, the darts the covered Finn had started to grow in number from ten to twenty five, though unlike last time he had begun to slow dramatically he was becoming more reckless and took more hits from guards. It was only a matter of time before he was subdued. Finn had finished of those closet to him and turned towards Marceline. Raising his machete he had noticed it had gone dull. Finn dropped his machete and walk towards here Marceline deciding his bare hands would have to do. Marceline did not falter, she slowly raised a modified dart gun meant to be able to shoot six's darts before needing to reload. She level it at Finns thighs and fired. Each dart hit its mark causing Finn to fall to his knees. His breathing become labored and he was swaying from side to side, he steadied him self and looked up at the woman he loved.

"Why" asked Finn barely above a whisper. Marceline crouched down and whispered into his ear.

"For power Finn that's why" before pushing him onto the ground as he lost conscience.

THREE DAYS LATER AT FINNS MOON BASE

In a meeting room with a holographic map of OOO being projected stood the Numbers and Karen discussing something of great importance.

"Order 66 is still active and we still haven't found a trace of Finn" said 1 in a frustrated tone.

"Look 1 we have the MAC Gun ready and thousand troops and then us ready to move at a moments notice and the Pelicans are made and ready to move and we have Finns ship there's no need to worry about anything we just have to sit and wait for any sign of Finn so we can get him" said 5 this time the discussion went on and arguing broke out but was cut off by the door bursting open and a Rifle men running in.

"Sir we found him, we found" yelled the Rifle man.

"Prep a pelican and and a squad Me and 5 will lead it" ordered 1

"Yes sir" answered the Rifle man.

TWO HOURS AFTER FINN LOCATION DISCOVERY E.T.A FOR RESCUE SQAUD THREE HOURS

"GIVE US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW" Yelled a torture while beating Finn with his bare hands. Finn responded by kicking the torture in the balls before heading butting him causing a geyser of blood to erupt from the mans nose.

"RESTRAIN HIM AND BRING ME THE WHIP, NOW!" Yelled the torture while clutching his broken nose. Three Vampires ran towards Finn chaining down his legs before slugging across the face with brass knuckles. Finn spat a globe of blood on the ground and laughed.

"That all you got my mother hits harder than you, and she was a sweet lady" said Finn.

Another two hours passed as Finn was beaten, burned and whipped as well as bled. Finn was caked in dry blood and covered in cuts and stabs that had been cauterized. Finn laughed and cracked jokes the entire time unnerving some of the tortures and marketing others shit them selves in was sick of it and had enough, she instructed her guards to make sure he was secured before entering.

"Hello Finn", Finn looked up and said nothing but stared into her eyes.

"What don't have any thing to say Finny, no more jokes", Finn said nothing.

"I thought you would like to know that Jake is dead, I drained every ounce of blood in his body, and Lady Rainicorn my men had they're way with her until she was begging for they're cocks and then I slit her throat" Finn tensed at this but said nothing.

"Look Finn I don't want to kill you, just gives us the blue prints and well let you live" Finn just looked down to the ground ignoring her. This frustrated Marceline, she walked up and backhanded him.

"You like that Finn. Just gives the codes and we wont kill you" Finn looked up and spat a loogie infused with blood into her face.

"Go to hell you stupid whore" snarled raised her leg and thrusted it into Finn's stomach before giving him a round house kick. She then ordered her men to pick him up and bring his machete.

"Last chance Finn give me what I want to know and I wont hurt you…. To badly", Finn laughed in response.

"To late Marceline they're already here, HA HA HA", Marceline's faces turned from a smirk to one of horror.

" MAN THE BOLO LAUNCHERS AND SHOOT AT ANYTHING NOT VAMPIRE" She then pointed towards two guards to the door "Make sure he's here when I get back

IN THE SKIES ABOVE THE CASTLE

The pelican was currently above the castle avoiding incoming ground fire a a rescue squad of twelve soldiers were getting ready to jump, 1 and 5 were currently going over the last bits of detail in they're plan.

"ALRIGHT MEN GET READY TO JUMP WE MEET GROUND SIDE IN THE CASTLE'S COURTYARD FROM THERE WE FIND THE DUNGEON AND HOOF IT TO EVAC A MILE FROM HERE, THE PELICAN WILL PROVIDE AIR SUPPORT FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE" Yelled 1 over the roar of the engines and the wind outside the bay opening. A green light went of signaling they were ago.

"LETS GO, GO ,GO!" And with that twelve heavily armed androids fell from the sky. It was record that day that not only would demons crawl from the deaths of the nightosphere but from the sky were they would rain an ungodly hell storm consuming all in its path.

The vampires were to focused on the pelican to notice the androids fall until it was to late. They're chutes opened and incendiary 40mm grenades flew hitting there intended targets lighting vampire gunners on fire and destroying more then half the bolo launchers. They landed in the courtyard without a problem. They quickly tore of they're shoots as they slowly burned

"Alright two teams, five take two heavies and three rifle men I got the other two heavies and three rifle men. Back here in twenty minutes radio in when you have found him, MOVE OUT!"

BACK WITH MARCELINE

The androids were every and she attempted to avoid them at all cost. She had decided to leave the castle to Finn after witnessing what they had already did to sixty plus of her Vampire elites in a meter of minutes leaving them riddled with holes and laying in there own thick black blood. Marceline ran across a detachment of ten of her elites.

"Your Majesty we must go before the plane levels this castle" said one of them frantically

"No not without the hu…" Marceline was cut off by gun firer from the androids.

"Forget the human we must go" yelled Marceline before running towards the portal room.

"Destroy this portal behind me none must follow" order Marceline before going through. The elites rigged it to blow and detonated before the Androids arrived and killed them.

WITH FINN

Finn was currently working on the locks binding his legs to the chair. Finn was working as quickly and as quietly as he could. The explosions had been going of periodically and he could hear machine gun fire from within his room. The guards had began to freak out and used this to his advantage by working faster but a lot louder. The guards had heard him and opened the door to be met with Finns fit in the first vampires stomach and grabbing the seconds head and bring it done on his knee breaking his nose and slamming his skull into the doorway before stopping on the first ones head. Finn the went to the room next to his and retrieved his machete. Finn then walked out of his room and down the hallway to come face to face with his rescue team.

"Sir we found!, 5 do you read me meet us in the court yard we found Finn"

Understood 1 over and out" 1 then looked over to Finn and handed him a vest and twelve gauge shotgun.

"Here Sir you'll need this and if you could follow us sir we'll get you out of hear"

Finn nodded and follow while putting on his vest and making sure the shotgun was load, he was then handed a bandolier of shells before keeping pace behind 1. They had met in the court yard with the rest of his squad. They had booked it towards the pick up zone three hours after they had raided the castle. The kill count was in the low thousands, the ammo had run short and they had to stab or beat to death all that followed. By the time they had arrived back to the moon base they were drenched in black blood. Finn had given a single order.

"Aim at the castle and fire a MAC round I want her to know that she pick a bone with the wrong person." Five minutes later the MAC gun was pointed and ready to fire and awaiting Finns command

"Fire" order Finn. And at the push of a button Marceline's castle was reduced to nothing more then rubble and bodies burnt to a crisp.

END CHAPTER

HERE YOU GO, SORRY, SORRY , SORRY

And a quick side note, if anyone out there know of an author by the name Of JesterSmiles you guys should check him out there stories are pretty great and they're big reason I even become an author on this sight. I deeply appreciate it all but again sorry for the late story school is a pain in the ass but with spring break right around the corner I will have plenty of time for you guys. But yeah enjoy this for know I will try to get a chapter up by this weekend

Slab king signing off


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

HERE WE GO AGAIN

DOING THE BEST I CAN FOLKS INSPIRATION JUICE IS FLOWING. HERE WE GO

CHAPTER 10

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION WITH QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES

"Look I just want his technology you can have the rest of him including his soul, now Bonnible what do you want from all this?" Asked Marceline only hours after the destruction of her kingdom.

"Marceline we both want the same thing and he wants Finn. He supplies us with what we need, from resources to soldiers" responded Marceline before they both looked towards the tall figure hiding his face behind the hood of his cloak.

"I want the humans soul, haven't had his kind in quite a while. I also need a new body this one is rather… lost its touch per say" answered the figure.

"Makes sense lets shake on it and meet again in a months time, to see if anyone has spotted him and build up the remaining forces me and Bonnible have, until next time…. Lich" and with that Marceline and Bonnible we teleported back to they're respectful camps

CURRENTLY WITH FINN

"Ahhh that feels good" moaned Finn after sliding into a bath filled to the brim with hot water.

"Needed that after this fucking encounter, Karen could you play the relax album" the song began and Finn sang along.

"Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be alright.

'Singing: don't worry about a

Thing"

Finn stopped deciding to just enjoy the song seeing as the days to come would be jammed pack with things he had to do.

"Sigh, I'm sorry for letting this happen Jake I only tried to help. It's my fault it should have been me" Finn looked up and noticed about six or seven songs had passed, Finn finished up got out dried off and slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Finn walked towards his movie theater, stopping to get a beer and popcorn. He then opened a drawer to pull out a small red tube with a cap.

"Gonna have to find some more of this, maybe they have it on the planet" said Finn to no one in particular but then walked into the theater sitting in the center bed putting his beer in the cup holder and the popcorn in his lap. He then pulled out his phone looking through his movie library.

"What to watch, what to watch" said Finn aloud once again. Spending another five minutes he settled on a very old movie

"Dusk till dawn, hangman's daughter haven't seen this… ever" half way through the trailers Finn had finished his beer and popcorn, he then pulled the tube from earlier and opened it pouring the content into his hand.

"Three two year old blunts, thanks Max you even after death you make me laugh, Rest In Peace buddy" Finn popped one into his mouth and lit the end before taking a long hit. And blowing the smoke out. Finn got high and finished his movie before going to bed.

DREAM SCAPE

" _RUN, RUN!"_

 _"FALL BACK WE'RE GETTING OVERWHELMED"_

 _"FALL BACK TO WERE! THEY'RE ALL AROUNDS WE'RE FUCKED!"_

 _"SIR, THERES AN OUTPOST TWO KLICKS FROM HERE, THERE SHOULD BE MORE MERCENARIES THERE!" Yelled a younger Finn towards a commanding officer. They were on Klendathu it had been eight days into the invasion and it was already going to shit._

 _"WHAT OUPOST SON!"_

 _"OUTPOST 87 OR WHISKEY SIR"_

 _"WOULDN'T MIND A GLASS OF THAT BUT WORK BEFORE PLEASURE, ALRIGHT, READY TO WITHDRAW…. WITHDRAW!" Yelled Finns commanding Officer while Finn lead the way. More than a hundred soldiers left from the top of the hill, only ten made it to the outpost, of among those were Finn and his commanding officer. The bugs did not press they're position for few hours only scouts and random intervals and a handful of raiding parties testing they're defense from time to time. After a couple more hours of waiting for pickup along side another hundred soldiers the sun had started to set. Why were they waiting you may ask? This was the point when the Federation had abandoned them. The last hundred humans on the planet. Originally it would have been a thousand, but the Federation had shot at them killing over three hundred mercenaries. Then another four hundred when they tried to leave the evac zone. The remaining three hundred ran off in they're own direction some stuck to together and died quicker than the ones who ran alone. However that was only the first day. At the start of the second day all of those left gathered at the outpost and called evec._

"I think we scared them off Sir?" Spoke a younger mercenary. Cheering was about to erupt but was cut off by a screech, a screech that signal the death of those who are weak.

"MAN THE WALLS MEN WE HAVE TO HOLD OUT LONG ENOUGH FOR EVAC, SO GIVE THEM HELL" YELLED THE C.O

"COME ON APES! YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!" And with that the hundred left armed to the teeth. Setting up machine guns and ammo caches on the perimeter for soldiers to use. Both towers held two anti-aircraft machine guns each with armor piercing rounds. Each tower had three men in each, two to man the guns and one to cover the gunners from hoppers that came to close. On the ground level the ramp had been reinforced and sand bags were set up along side machine guns on tripods. Everyone was set up on the wall except for ten that stayed on the ground level to secure the gate. Flashlights were attached to every weapon in the compound and floodlights had been set up to keep away the darkness. Warriors were the first to storm. Machine gun had cut them to shreds the sounds of casing hitting the ground. An hour in and the bodies had begun to stack. Flame throwers were used to burn the corpse to prevent the Archie's from climbing over the bodies to get to them. Three hours in and the bodies had began to stack faster then they could be burned. Ten mercenaries had been killed so far, but things got worse from there. Scorpions had begun to pop up, things were heavily armored and had the ability to fire plasma from there tails which had killed the ten mercenaries. Finn was killing Archie's left and right his ammo had begun to run dry, he ran over to the cache and found a few spare clips and loose bullets, he checked another and another all the same.

"MAKE THEM COUNT WERE RUNNING LOW" Yelled Finn over the roar of bullets and screeching. Only few had heard. They were among the last few to die. When the bullets began to run dry, the blood began to flow. People were dying left and right the Archie's were relentless.

"WHISKY OUTPOST, WHISKY OUTPOST THIS IS SPUNKMEYER WE ARE COMING IN, CLEAR US AN LZ"

"SPUNKMEYER ADVISE LZ IS HOT I REPEAT LZ IS HOT" Responded Finn who was currently operating the radio attempting to get him and the other twenty mercenaries off of the hell hole of planet. Finn walked over to the wall tearing out an M60 attached to the wall with a swivel mount. He grabbed the ammo belt and loaded the M60 while wrapping the excess ammo around his arm so he wouldn't have to waste time reloading.

"CIRCLE UP AND GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Firing in every direction to slow the horde long enough to leave.

"I'M OUT!" Yelled a soldier before another throw a clip at him catching it and loading it into his rifle.

"MAKE THEM COUNT" an LZ was cleared with what little bullets remained. Finn had used his M60 to cover the last six mercenaries, but with his track record and with the luck he had. Finn was slashed with an Archie's shorter arm across his chest causing Finn to fall over. The mercenaries ran from the drop ship to retrieve Finn. Finn was dragged aboard and stitched back together by an on board medic.

"Don't worry kid your gonna make it" said the female medic, her kind and gentle face relaxed Finn enough to have him fall a sleep with a soft snore.

"Something is coming Finn and you must be ready, what lies ahead will be your greatest challenge, you must decided weather you become the monster these people see you as or the savior they need, now go…. My son"

IMMEDIATELY AFTER EXIT DREAM SCAPE

"MOM!" Yelled Finn while hyperventilating. He then calmed himself and breathed in deeply.

"I must prepare for what is to come, and save these people if I can… why does life always have to fuck me over sigh here we go again." Finn left his bed and called for a meeting.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER IN BRIEFING ROOM

"Sir what's the problem?" Asked 4

"Something is coming and we have to prepare I also need a list of everything we have and after I look it over I'll double or triple things according." A list was given to Finn and he looked it over.

Soldier count: 1005

Drop-ships: 10

APC:55

Ammo: Enough

MAC Gun: Operational

Light Assault Vehicles: N/A

Tanks: N/a

Gunships: N/A

Weapons: Enough to supply 50,000 soldiers

Space Crafts: 1

"Alright, focus on Drop-ships, each carry twenty five, make another thirty, and for LAV I want simple Humvee's that fit five soldiers, a driver a gunner and three passengers, APC's make another ten. Tanks about ten I want everyone trained on how to use everything.

Gunships I want a small fleet of about fifty, all of them being A-10 and one AC-130 gunships. And make 4000 more soldiers each one of you will lead a thousand soldiers but 1, 5 and 2 your units will be half Heavies and half Rifle men. 3 and 4 you guys are free to work as you please, 2000 snipers hidden in high areas acting as overwatch. Will take a month to prepare the facilities and another month to make everything. I want 102 made to specifically fly are planes.

And the space ships, if we live through we will make the ships to leave this galaxy." Everyone nodded and left.

TWO MONTHS LATER.

Finn looked over a table containing his main weapons.

Two Heckler & Koch Hk MP7 Submachine guns holstered on his thighs

Two Taurus PT99 Pistols holstered on his back

1 Spas shotgun with the but stock folded up

A bandolier of shotgun shells and a bandolier of incendiary and fragmentation grenades

Various belts and pouches of ammo for his weapons

His Jason Machete on a sheath on his back

Two KA-BAR D2 knives, one sheathed in his boot and the other on his left forearm

MK 1 Morita Rifle

From there the armor, as usual his Hunk armor, but modified. His gloves know had small metal plates to protect his knuckles and the back of his hand as well as his fingers. His boots were steal toed. His knee and elbow pads were reinforced as well as his vest. His helmet know had a small box devise with an antenna attached mean for long range and short range radio boost. His gas mask goggles had a heads up display letting him know of his troops and ammo count as well as any damage he would take. His rifle men would also have the same get up, all except for the sub machine guns and the extra hand gun.

Finn was currently going to have a meeting with all the royals of OOO to get some sort of treaty. He had set everything up and was about to fly down, but he needed to get dressed. Finn suited up and called the Numbers. When they arrived he spoke.

"You all ready, your all acting security for me letting these people know were not monsters. 4 is the drop-ship ready."

"Yes sir its ready and the meeting starts in twenty I suggest we go." Responded 4 before began to walk to the drop-ship.

"You heard him lets move" spoke Finn following 4. After everyone bordered the drop-ship and began to fly to the meeting sight.

"Hey Pilot play some CHON" spoke Finn up as they breached the atmosphere.

"Playing Fluffy Sir" and with that the music began. The time passed as Finn joked around with the numbers. "Sir were here, beginning landing sequence." Called the pilot back to the people in the bay.

"Ready up men, lets show these people we mean well" said Finn before taking point. The ship landed and the bay doors opened, they were greeted by elite guards from every kingdom that remained. They were escorted to the meeting hall. Finn entered the room along with his men, he sat down in front of the royals.

"I sit before you today, to form a treaty and to speak of the coming dangers and a contingency plan for all of this." Spoke Finn with authority before looking at each one of them, "Know I propose that all of your kingdoms could give me the materials I need to make under ground bunkers that could protect your people from chemical weapons to nuclear bombs, I would only need material and time."

Arguing erupted from everyone at the table. "How do we know we can trust you" spoke the flame king before someone else spoke, "How would we survive in these bunkers for so long" spoke the jungle princess. Finn only listened before throwing a disk in the center of the room before a hologram projected and Finn began to explain.

TWO HOURS LATER

"And after all that I can connect your vault and make them like all of your kingdoms and allow trading between all of them and plans for expansion if need be and after a few years your vaults will launch out tubes that will out a gas that will make the planet habitat able again after I take care of what is coming"

"What is coming?" asked Flame king once again.

"I'm not sure, but I did here names Bonnible and Marceline will return with what's left of their army, as well as someone called the Lich"

"The Lich!" Everyone gasped. Another explanation happened and a treaty was made and the building of the vaults began the next day. Finn had scouts and patrols all over the land, he also made an outpost in the hole of the candy kingdom, filling it with soil to level things out before making a hill were they set an outpost up. (So think of the outpost from starship troopers two with walls around like the one from the first movie. And from there the wall of light or the lighting pillars from the second movie, around the entire perimeter. The perimeter wall is just like the flash back with machine guns on the wall and the ammo caches. And just in case the lights go out, there are land mines every were) by the end of the week the vaults were nearly done, the power source and the farms were to be set up and a large extension was to be made as well, but it would only take another three days.

ONE WEEK LATER

The vaults had been finished and they had run drills, drills weren't taken lightly so people would know the siren was serious every time it went off. Finn had all of his men patrolling his gunships in the sky at all time and boots on the ground. APC's were rolling around alongside LAV's. 3 and 4 had all of their soldiers in key points such as ridges and towers all along the land of OOO some were in the snow territory. Everyone was doing something, but Finn. Finn was in another meeting with royals that wanted to help him.

"But Finn my kingdoms soldiers are strong enough to fight we can fight along side with you" said the flame king, agrees were heard along side Flame kings say.

"I know that flame king but would you leave your people defenseless, what if my plan were to fail and I was forced to purge these lands, and if the Lich's people get into the vaults and your soldiers are not there to protect, many would die. Now I know some of my men will be there to make sure everyone makes it, I can not guarantee they wont die." Responded Finn before ending the meeting and returning to the outpost with his escort.

WITH MARCELINE AND BONNIBLE

They had spent the last two months training up their forces and supplying them with weapons they would need to hold their own against his soldiers, Bonnible had made their AK-47's out of mettle and wood as well as thick leather armor to protect her soldiers against the humans weapons.

They had contacted the Lich and had seen his forces, they had ranged in the millions. His army was mainly feral ghoul/ zombie types creatures. While other or less decade ghouls were archers. Some of the feral's were rather volatile and explode when near death. They were not strong individually but as an endless wave, they were unstoppable. By tomorrow afternoon the invasion will be under way.

"Do not worry human, it will all be over soon,HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

END chapter 10

SO, Things will only get nastier, I kind of want to stretch the war or the survival to at least four or five chapters. But yeah here you go.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

HERE WE GO ONE LAST TIME

CHAPTER 11

Finn was on patrol in LAV along side three rifle men and a heavy acting as gunner. Finn had been on edge ever since his dream last night. All the blood, fire and bodies, a sudden jerk from wishing him happened and he slammed on the brakes, they were coming.

"Sir what's.." Finn pulled a control from a pouch pocket and pushed a button and with that the siren went off.

"We have to make sure that we draw them to us" said Finn before driving towards the border of OOO. When they arrived at the border Finn felt his stomach churn. Waves upon waves of the Lich's ghouls were charging towards OOO along side vampires and candy soldiers in simple LAV. Calls started to come in from all around from Finns soldiers of sighting of these creatures. 3 and 4's soldiers were already engaging, picking off targets of interest and anything going towards the kingdoms. All LAV's and APC's were driving around shooting anything in sight. Meanwhile the soldiers at kingdoms meant to escort people into the vault were holding off the waves of ghouls.

"Sir, we have ghouls every were, easy to kill but there's to many Sir." Yelled a soldier over the radio.

"Sir, we have candy soldiers and vampires in the mix, they have upgrades to the weapons nothing serious Sir, but annoying." Yelled another soldier.

Finn had been plowing all those that got in the way of his LAV's path, while his gunner mowed down those who tried hitching a free ride or shot at them, so far no casualties and most of the kingdoms had already entered the vaults only two remained, the jungle kingdom and the Rock kingdom. They were being hammered hard soldiers there were having a hard time attempting to hold back the had ordered two APC's and five LAV's as escort to each kingdom, but that had been twenty minutes ago before they went silent. The last transmission had been that all people were in the vaults and were moving back to base. Finn drove towards the Rock kingdom seeing as it was closer. When they arrived Finn and his soldiers were met with the kingdom in ruin and his men nothing but scrap due to the failsafe wishing them. When they were 'killed' they would explode in a fiery inferno after twenty seconds which explained the pillars of smoke through the kingdom, the APC and LAV's also destroyed due to the fail safe, everything had a fail safe. Finn had noticed the number of ghoul, vampire and candy soldier bodies on the ground,

"There's a lot of them if they can afford to throw troops like this" spoke Finn as he kicked a body over to notice the chest blown open. A radio call came.

"Sir we have just returned from the jungle kingdom, no casualties all civilians entered, we are currently restocking before we move back out Sir" said a soldier, as Finn gave the okay. Everyone piled back into the LAV but Finn had a rifle men drive while he checked the statues of his forces.

Losses: 39

Vehicles destroyed: 5 LAV's and an APC

'Not much… so far things might get worse than hear' thought Finn after reading the report.

MEANWHILE AT DIFFERENT BATTLE SIGHTS

"HOLD THE LINE" Yelled an android while firing towards the never ending wave of ghouls. This android then turned to his left using the shotgun under barrel to kill a few to close for comfort. Two of the ten tanks rolled up firing their mane cannon blowing ghouls to bloody green bits before being mowed down by machine gun fire. Even with the added fire power the wave never stopped only climbing over the dead bodies to get to the androids.

"SIR! WE CANT HOLD IT HERE WERE PULLING BACK TANKS WILL COVER ARE WITHDRAW"

END SIGNAL, SECOND BATTLE SIGHT

"SENTRY GUNS ONLINE EVERYONE LEFT STANDING ON ME!" Yelled a heavy before using his M2 Browning keep them away while rallying his three remaining soldiers pushing a humvee into the right spot to use the machine. However the ghouls had another plan, as soon as the humvee was in position the ghouls used arrows with explosive tips that delivered a corrosive compound that hit the humvee making it explode while the compound covered the rifle men causing them to melt a little before exploding along with the humvee. The heavie was left alone with only his M2 browning and both sentry guns running out of ammo.

"I NEED A STRAFING RUN ON MY POSITION" He yelled

"This is papa bird firing for effect" responded as an A-10 gun-ship flew over head delivering its package of 30mm rounds from its GAU-8 Avenger rotary cannon and a handful of missiles clearing the area for an already dead heavy that had been overwhelmed but had enough time to detonate the explosives on his body killing twenty ghouls that had been tearing him apart.

END SIGNAL THIRD BATTLE SIGHT

Bullet casings and ghoul corpses along side vampire and candy soldier corpse lay motion less in a field riddled with bullets and some torn to shreds. A hundred meter from the sight was a hill with corpse all around and ghouls climbing over them to get to the three rifle men on top with sandbags surrounding them. Ammo had begun to dwindle as more ghouls came to their hill. On the left side of the hill laid the scraps of their brothers and to the right their only means of escape being an APC and an LAV set ablaze. They were forced to use PT99 pistols and Spas shotguns when their rifles had run out of ammo, but the fire power and rate was not enough and the range of the shotguns did not give them enough room between them and the teeth and claws waiting to tear them apart like their comrades.

"SET THE CHARGES AND MAKE THE FUSE FIVE MINUTES" The Rifle men took the back up pistol from the one setting the charges and proceeded to dual wield them and kill the ghouls that came at them.

"CHARGES SET AND SEND THEM TO HELL" shot after shot ghouls fell all around them, but when their bullets ran dry they used their blades stabbing them left and right before they were overpowered. However, by then the charges had only ten seconds left but the ghouls were to preoccupied with them to notice the loud beeping before the explosion. For a few minutes it rained bits and piece of charred ghoul bits.

These were only three of the many battles taking place, but meanwhile with Finn things had gone from bad to worse.

MEANWHILE WITH FINN

"MAKE SURE THOSE LIGHT BARRIERS ARE UP AND DON'T FAIL" yelled Finn while firing at the ghouls along side vampires and candy soldiers. The light barriers were six pillars that surrounded the outer perimeter of the outpost that when active lit anyone that went between them were fried to a crisp.

"AND YOU MAKE SURE EVERYONES READY WE STILL HAVE TROOPS OUT THERE AND WE HAVE TO BRING THEM HOME" Finn yelled as he picked of ghouls. Machine gun turrets and land mines were being set up on the out side of the wall of light and on the inside as well. Fifty cal. Machine guns were also being set up along side mortars and ammo cache that had been made into mini armories. For the next two hours Finn had pulled back all of his remaining forces including the snipers. His forces had gone from the original 6,000 to 5,000 which gave the numbers to lead a thousand each. He still had all of his tanks, half of his LAV's and a handful of APC's. after all of his men were behind the wall of light and the ghouls as well as the vampires and candy soldiers fled due to the sun coming up. Finn called the numbers into a meeting. As soon as they were in the meeting room Finn began his plan.

"Seeing as these bastards are scared of the light we have valuable time to use. So, 4 I want you and 3 setting up land mines outside of every single cave these bastard could have gone into hiding, from there I want land mines from here to about a mile out, so the entire circumference of the outpost to about a mile out will be covered got that?" 3 and 4 nodded and left to do their job. "From there 2 your in charge of setting up all the artillery and heavy weapon emplacements" and with that 2 left. "And you two, set up all remaining LAV's, APC's and tanks as a second wall of defense if the land mines run out and the wall of light fails and they get passed the inner land mines as well" and with that they left. Finn then sat down and had a cup of whisky with ice along side a blunt.

ONE HOUR FROM SUNSET

Everyone was behind the wall with the land mines all in place and the wall of light active. Half of 1, 2 and 5's forces were set behind the wall of LAV's tanks and APC's while the other half was behind the compound wall. 3 and 4's forces were on the moon. Finn was standing, waiting for the wave that would bring fourth the flood. This situation reminded him of Klendathu.

"Good times are about to end. I may not have the stair way to heaven but…"

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*

"Here we go again" said Finn as everyone manned their position.

END CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 12 WILL COME SOON.


	12. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER 12_**

 ** _THIS WILL BE IT, WERE COMING TO IT and from here back to the gladiator_**

 ** _YEAH HERE WE GO_**

 ** _CHAPTER START_**

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_**

"HOLD YOUR FIRE, LET THE LAND MINES DO THEIR WORK" yelled Finn over the cocking of weapons. Everyone stood still and watched as the land mines started to go off from a mile out. However, the sound of flapping wings were heard coming closer to their position. Finn had accounted for attacks coming from underneath them in all directions but he never thought of them having air support.

"FLOOD LIGHTS ON, THEIR IN THE AIR!" Gun fire erupted along side the screams and screeches of the flying creatures above them being shot out of the air. While they did this the explosion became closer and closer until they were up against the wall of light. Then the sound of frying ghouls, the screeches and screams of the creatures along side gun fire was heard throughout the land of OOO.

" DISPATCHED ALL A-10 GUNSHIPS FOR AIR SUPPORT AROUND THE OUTPOST AND HAVE THE AC-130 STAY HIGH IN THE SKY AND DO CIRCLE'S AROUND THE OUTPOST, EXTREME PREJUDICE IN USE, KILL THE ALL LET GOD SORT THEM OUT" yelled Finn over the radio while shooting the creatures out of the air. It was a blood bath the Lich's forces were being cut down by machine gun fire but it did not seem to stop the never ending wave. The AC-130 was firing everything it had towards the ground. However things were about to take a turn for the worse

 ** _MEANWHILE ON THE INTERIOR OF THE AC-130_**

"Keep firing on them, we can not let are brother get killed down their" said the onboard captain to his crew.

"SIR WE HAVE CREATURES AND VAMPS COMING TOWARDS US BRACE FOR IMPACT" yelled the pilot over the radio as they began to be pounded by the bodies of the creatures attempting to breach the hull with brute force the vampires however were attempting to open doors and break windows to enter. This continued for another twenty minutes before the creature began to go head first into the ships engines.

 ** _BACK ON GROUND_**

"MAYDAY MAYDAY THIS DELTA, INDIA, CHARLIE KILO, I'M GOING DOWN" Finn heard the plan falling before he could see it. How one could describe such a sight was like an bird losing its wings mid flight. However this bird was rather large caring explosive ordnance with its wings on fire coming into fast for landing, they were going to crash and burn and they did. The AC-130 did a nose dive into the horde of ghouls exploding on contact and throwing bits and pieces of ghoul bodies everywhere. Shrapnel from the explosion was sent flying into one of the pillar bases causing to come crashing down causing the rest to shut of. The Lich saw this a made his army charge forward.

"FORWARD I WANT THE HUMAN ALIVE" Yelled the Lich as his they charged. The vehicle wall began to fire rapidly towards the ghouls . Vampires had thought themselves faster and stronger and run forward first and were cut down by gun fire first. The A-10 Gunships currently had their hands full with the flying creatures and vampires to be able to help the ground forces. The creatures formed herds before ramming their bodies into the A-10 causing the gunship to barreling towards the ground with its wings completely destroyed. The Gunships were falling out of the sky at an alarming rate.

"ALL REMAINING A-10 FALLBACK! I REPEAT FALLBACK TO THE MOON BASE" yelled Finn over the radio while firing towards a group of ghouls. All of the land mines that had been set down had already detonated. The ghouls were minutes away from taking over the vehicle wall. This situation reminded Finn of when he had gone to the planet that set the distress beacon.

 ** _MEMORY START_**

Finn was walking down a dark corridor his Morita Rifle pointed forward waiting, waiting for something to attack him. However, the hallway was undisturbed but then a rumbling was heard. Finn turned around and shined his flashlight behind him waiting for the necromorphs. The corridor from left to right and ceiling to floor was packed with Necros varying of shape and size. Finn unload his clip into the horde of Necros and running.

"FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCKING SHIT!" Yelled Finn as he ran. Turning a corner than another and another, then running up a flight of stairs then turning more corners until he felt he was safe. Finn took off his helmet to throw up and breath in the stale air. When he looked up he saw an exit sign.

"Hell yeah I'm getting the fuck out of here" said Finn before running towards the stairs and putting on his helmet.

MEMORY END

"THEY'VE DESTROYED THE VEHICLE WALL EVERYONE FALLBACK TO THE WALL" Yelled Finn while he manned a AIE-4865 Heavy Machine Gun mounted to a tripod. In the few hours since he had the remaining A-10 gunships. The creatures swooped down from the air to pull Finn's men into the sky before tearing them apart before being killing the creatures due to their fail safe. Waves upon waves of ghouls and handful of vampires and candy soldiers fell before their weapons. After three hours of nonstop shooting, the bullets began to dwindle ever so slowly, his androids running towards the small armories posted everywhere even Finn did the same every now and then. The outer wall had began to take more and more hits slowly caving in on its self.

"THIS PAPA WOLF I NEED EVAC FOR MY TROOPS!" Yelled Finn over the radio while killings ghouls one at a time.

"Papa bird were sending in birds so prep your troops for evac ETA 10 minutes, over and out" said a pilot over the radio before hanging up.

"MAKE THE BULLETS COUNT ETA FOR PICKUP 10 MINUTES" Yelled Finn over gun fire.

"SIR YES SIR" responded everyone. The ten minutes they had to wait were the longest 10 minutes Finn had ever waited in his life. The wall were barely holding together when evac had arrived. Everyone near the wall was evaded First from there Finn and six Riflemen were left giving the evac Force enough time to escape.

"EVERYONE BACK BEHIND THE DOORS I'LLL COVER YOU" Yelled Finn before tearing off the AIE-4865 Heavy Machine Gun off its tripod and walking back firing at anything and everything. Finn had barely gotten behind the blast doors after his gun had run out of ammo.

"Sir this Spunkmeyer, if you can get to the roof in three minutes I'll be able do a hot pickup just get up here" said the pilot before cutting the line.

"LETS MOVE" yelled Finn while running up the stairs to the top. When they arrived to the top there were a few left over ammo caches along side a AIE-4865 Heavy Machine Gun inside of a box waiting to be used. Spunkmeyer was already waiting for them there with the ramp open.

"GET ON THE BIRD I'LL HOLD THEM OFF" Yelled Finn while walking over to the crate with the heavy Machine Gun.

"BUT SIR-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIER NOW GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Finn. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder before picking up the Heavy Machine Gun. He looked towards the sky to see the drop ship already off in the distant. Finn Popped a handful of flairs and threw them around himself to give him a bit more light. Finn walked over and looked down noticing the ghouls were still trying to get through the blast doors. Finn had a few minutes before the door started to buckle under all the pressure. He load up a heavy bag with the ammo for his heavy machine gun and attached to himself this way he would get a constant supply of bullets while the bag lasted and had another 600 rounds in the guns reserve clip. He walked to the edge and pointed his weapon down but stopped. He had a better plan. Finn unhooked the bandolier of incendiary grenades and pulled the pin on one before throwing them over the edge. He waited for them to explode before he acted.

 ** _BOOOOOOM AND THE SOUND OF FIRE AND STUFF_**

Finn heard the cries and got in position and opened fire. Raining down lead from above killing hundred before they looked up and started to climb. Giving them all the gun spat out, before he knew it the bag had run dry. Quickly tearing off the bag before throwing it over and getting the gun to fire its reserve. After killing another hundred his gun began to click. The ghouls used this to get closer. He threw the gun over hitting some ghouls causing them to go tumbling to the ground. Finn then unslung his Morita Rifle letting it go full auto killing only a few ghouls before needing to reload. Using his under barrel to kill a few more. Loading clip after clip shell after shell for the Morita before it to ran out. Discarding this rifle as well and pulling out his Spas shotgun letting them get closer as he killed them all. Their ghoul bodies being torn apart one by one or two at a time if they were standing closer together. However, this time Finn didn't have enough time to load his shotgun, abounding this gun he pulled out his Heckler & Koch Hk MP7 submachine guns. Short burst to each ghouls chest was enough to kill it and when his gun ran dry he let the clips fall to the ground before quickly loading another clip from the ones attached to his back. Finn again burned through the ammo in a blink of an eye. When his submachine guns ran dry he threw them at the ghouls before doing what he did to the incendiary bandolier to his fragmentation grenades throwing it straight into the crowed as they exploded. Finn proceeded to whip out his Taurus PT99s shooting at all. Chest and head shots, it took one to the head or two to the chest to kill the ghouls. By the time he had ran out of bullets he was standing on a mountain a literal mountain of ghoul corpses. He then holstered his pistols a full clip in each and then upholstering his KA-BAR D2 knives stabbing and slashing at all around him with pinpoint precision. When those went dull he throw them killing a ghoul each knife as he tore out his machete. This was it, this was his last stand.

 ** _WITH THE LICH AND MARCELINE AS WELL AS BONNIBLE_**

The Lich gave the human credit for holding out so long against endless number of his ghouls. Marceline and Bonnible's forces were currently reaching the top of the tower. The human cut them down as well. 'Enough was enough' thought the Lich as he charged a green fire ball before launching it towards the human hitting him in the chest and knocking him off his mountain onto the tower floor.

" ** _Know for my body and his soul, come I want to watch him die"_** said the Lich as he float over to the tower along side Marceline who was caring Bonnible. When the Lich arrived at the tower roof he stopped floating and began to walk ever so slowly to Finn who was currently laying on the ground his helmet knocked off when he fell and his chest plate melted along with skin showing the muscle tendons underneath. His shallow breathes signifying he was ever so closer to being in deaths embrace. However, what was not expected was for Finn to pull out his two pistols and kill the ghouls closest to him, after it was done he threw the guns to the side and laugh. A laugh of defeat or a laugh of denying the inevitable.

" ** _Why do you laugh human? I have defeated you and the prize your body and soul"_** said the Lich while looking at Finn with a puzzled look on his face. Marceline and Bonnible only stood to the side the smirks on their face and their stance screaming that they had one. Finn only laughed harder before pulling out what looked like an S.T grenade and flipping of the top the red button identifying it was primed. Finn's laugh becoming a coughing fit with blood. He looked towards the Lich then at Bonnible and Marceline before laying his head on the bloodied ground.

"I may not have the stair way to heaven Cough Cough, But you can bet your ass I have the express elevator to hell Cough Cough, ugh" and with that Finn gave his dying breath as he clicked the button.

"MAC round firing, it was good working with you Sir" and with that Finns radio cut off. The skies split open and delivered judgment. The MAC rounds tore through the sky making the sight nothing more than a crater, from there canister's were shot down filled with chemical weapons that would kill the ghouls and the candy people solely, and Finn he moved onto the plains of death, after so long all the pain he endured was finally over.

 ** _END CHAPTER_**

 ** _SO, IM SORRY BUT HEY HERES ANOTHER THING_**

 ** _So you guys remember how I put up chapter 8 with what you guys wanted to see. Well I kind of want to do all so if you guys can go back and vote for the next one you want to see. I'll tally it all up after the last chapter of this and the next two of GLADIATOR. BUT YEAH_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_EPILOGUE_**

 ** _SO 10 YEARS AFTER PREATY MUCH WHAT HAPPENED._**

Ten years, ten years have passed since the human helped all the kingdoms. Ten years since the Human stood against the most feared Necromancer in all the land. Ten years since the gas killed the corpse army. Ten years since he destroyed two of the most powerful kingdoms in the land. He had no obligation to help them but he did. They hunted him, the bringer of death and the savior of OOO, but above all leader of demons who could not be killed. The land of the dead was overflowing with corpses.

However he made a promise. He promised that the kingdoms would be aloud to rule when the time was right, when we were aloud back on the surface. When we did arrive things were not like they were left. The bones that littered the ground provide nutrients for the soil so that trees and plants could grow abundant. The animals flourished as well providing food for those who came from beneath.

People marked the day the war ended and started. A two day event was held were they would leave flowers and offerings at the sight. A statues was built in his honor depicting his Battle with the Lich all the way to the point were the sky split. The people spent the first few years from the vaults building and repairing there homes.

But what did happen to the demons of read eyes. They took the moon for there own, making the moon into a fortress. Anti air cannons were set everywhere along side small bases and landing pads. They had used the design from their creators ship making expect replicas with more fire power and a different paint job going with black and a dark red accent. They had also built larger carrier ships big enough to hold twenty thousand soldiers, enough to storm and siege OOO and even Mars.

Mars, they attempted a piece treaty with the demons. Apparently they wanted their technology and secrets and they wouldn't be completely destroyed. Not the first to try but ended up being the last. The treaty went south and the demons sent three carrier ships that annihilated Mars defense line with in a day and burned wiped out the people on the next. That was five years after the war. Now with there terraforming technology spent two years after killing the Martians, making it a second Earth, but still retained the name Mars. Their they live in piece an entire world with a working ecosystem with animals and oceans along with fish and all those things. They were never seen on OOO again. They used Mars moons as factory and military bases. They made a fleet of over a hundred carrier ships along side 60,000 fighters ships and as well as other vehicles and space crafts and drop ships. The moons are war machines, anybody to pick a fight with them, it be over before it even started. They could send in a handful of soldiers to do the job or they would use the same weapon that killed the Lich never even setting foot on the planet, but that's them.

Ten years of peace, ten years of no wars and more to come not a single war breaking out. However, what about Finn. Yes he died and his last words inscribed on the statue that depicted him having the last laugh. But were was he. His body never found only his slightly charred helmet. How it was only slightly charred is a mystery, but nevertheless it was put into a museum along with painting depicting his actions. Most said that the blast must have turned everyone to ash, others say he was taken by death herself, but most wrote it off as a wives tale and agreed with the first presumption. They never knew how wrong they were.

 ** _Currently with Finn_**

"More wine my darling" asked a rather beautiful looking death with ash colored skin (Think of death from that dead pool video game)

"Why yes please beautiful" responded Finn who was currently sitting in a lawn chair by the pool in deaths castle. After all the things he had been through he could say he earned it all.

Death had pulled him from the blast but he didn't get to were he was immediately she made him work for it but not completely defense less, his wounds were healed but scaring remained and his weapons and armor were made anew once more. It took Finn a year to get to Deaths castle seeing as everything wanted his flesh and to kill him for sending them down here, and on his birthday he arrived and was greeted by death and his parents for only a few minutes but he got to say what he never did all those years ago.

Goodbye.

 ** _END TO ANY LANDING YOU CAN WALK AWAY FROM_**

 ** _Yes it is over are journey has come to an end. However, this but first of many to come from here I Finish Gladiator and you guys can decide what you want to see next, I know the list is on chapter 8 for this story but I will get it to you in the next up date to The Gladiator._**

 ** _This is Slab King signing off_**


End file.
